Shot in an Alley
by Sister of the Moon
Summary: LIASON. While looking for Carly, Jason gets into some trouble. COMPLETE!
1. Gunshots in the Alley

**Shot in an Alley – Gunshots in the Alley**

---

Jason Morgan was pissed. How could Sonny be so blind? Yes Ric was Sonny's brother and yes Ric did say he was giving up the vendetta, but now that Carly was missing all bets were off as far as Jason was concerned.

Though he would probably never say it, Carly is his best friend. Sure, she was annoying quite a bit and her plans may be just be the only things that could actually strike fear into his heart but that didn't change fact he loved her. Ric is the only believable suspect and, even more damning, Michael had seen him - all the proof Jason needed.

Sonny needed to wake up. Just because AJ was his brother didn't mean that he underestimates him or turns a blind eye to his actions. Why can't Sonny do the same?

His mind was made up. He would go to Ric's and force him to show him where Carly was. Intimidation did wonders and though the plan was slightly rash, it was certainly something that Jason knew he was good at in his job: _persuasion_. A shadow of a grin flashed across his usually emotionless face.

-------------------------------

Ric Lansing was pissed. Jason Morgan was getting too close to the truth. Ric had been tailing his brother's hit man for a while. He knew that Jason realized it had been him had taken Carly. Jason had too much influence on Sonny. He had to act before Jason had Sonny convinced too. Ric continued to follow Jason into the alley, silently took the gun from his pocket and took aim.

Jason heard the slightest sound. _Damn_, he's being tailed. He whipped around only to be greeted by the sight of Ric Lansing holding a gun to him. An ear- shattering noise erupted. White-hot pain ripped through Jason. Then he knew no more.

------------------------------

Ric saw the younger man fall to the ground. I'm doing this all for you Elizabeth, he thought. He ran from the alley.

------------------------------

An attractive young woman was out taking a walk. Fresh air was exactly what she needed. Suddenly a loud noise came from further ahead of her in the alley - a sound she knew could only be a gunshot. One man fell to the ground as the other who must be the shooter ran from the alley. She stood frozen in her spot. She could leave, go home and forget it all. No, she couldn't - not knowing she let a man die. Slowly she crept towards the still form. She saw the leather clad man was shot in the stomach and losing blood fast. Her gaze traveled to the man's face. Her eyes settled on the familiar face of Jason Morgan. Her heart stopped as she reached out for a pulse - praying there was one. She felt her heartbeat again as her fingers confirmed his was too. Thank god- she couldn't lose him now. "Jason, Jason please open your eyes!" She got no response. "Jason Morgan you open your eyes now!" Slowly they fluttered open. He focused on her.

"Help me…", was all Jason could manage. He again fell into the darkness with only one ironic thought. After all the time he'd spent saving her, wasn't it funny that she is the one to find him here - now?

* * *

_Hey guys! This is my first ever story! Please review! _


	2. Hard Truths and Plans

**Shot in an Alley:** Hard Truths and Plans

--------------

"No, no, no. Don't pass out Jason!" Elizabeth had gotten him to open his eyes for a few seconds before, only to be met with a plea for help. She wasn't sure how she was going to get him somewhere safe if he stayed unconscious like this.

Elizabeth remembered enough from the last time to know that a hospital was out of the question. Should she call Sonny? Last time she had found Jason bleeding from a gunshot wound she had thought Sonny was the obvious choice to call for help but she turned out to be wrong. Her only option was to get Jason awake enough to tell her what to do. Would he even let her help him? She was married to Ric and she wasn't unaware that he was someone that Jason hated. Ric had hurt a lot of people Jason cared about.

For only a brief second, she thought of calling her husband. Though there was bad blood between the two of them, surely Ric loved her enough to help Jason? She cut herself off, even in her own thoughts. If Ric even agreed to help Jason, she couldn't let him see her take care of Jason. Elizabeth closed her eyes and pushed that away. She loved Ric - not Jason.

Ric was out of the question and Elizabeth had to ignore the little voice in her head pointing out that if she was truly over Jason, then it shouldn't be an issue. Thoughts like that, however, wouldn't help Jason. She racked her brain for a safe name. Should she call Courtney? No, that door was closed too. Courtney was new at the whole mob-girlfriend thing. She may take him to General Hospital.

Elizabeth pushed down a rising wave of panic. It would have to be her and only her then, or at least until she could wake Jason up. "Jason can you hear me? I need you to wake up. I'm really at a loss as to how to help you. Come on Jason. I need you to help me here!"

Without knowing it she was running her hands through Jason's hair and across his face, trying to comfort him.

He wasn't waking up. Elizabeth looked down at the wound. Jason was losing blood - fast. Elizabeth whipped off the sweatshirt that was around her waist. She muttered to herself, "Put pressure on the wound to stop the bleeding - that's what Bobbie did." Elizabeth started to apply pressure all the while talking to Jason.

"Jason, I really need your help here. I don't know where to take you. We can't stay here. Sonny? Courtney? Ric? You have to tell me. Who did this to you? Why? Did you figure out who has Carly? Answer me please Jason! Open up those beautiful blue eyes of yours. Remember what you told me, Jason? That you didn't want to hold me in you arms and watch me bleed? I know exactly what you mean, because it's happening now. It's _me _watching _you_ bleed! Please Jason? I can't lose... Jason?"

Jason's beautiful blue eyes fluttered open and he struggled to focus on her, he looked confused and in pain. "Elizabeth?"

"Jason, oh thank god! Do you want to call Sonny? Maybe we could go to my house, Ric may be able to help you."

Jason weakly shook his head. "No Ric. He shot me. Elizabeth, Ric took Carly."

She was shocked. Her mind rejected what he had just said. No, Ric would never hurt Carly or Jason. Maybe once he would have but he had made peace with Sonny. Jason must be confused. "Jason, Ric would never do that!"

Jason's breathing was getting heavier. "Elizabeth, you know I wouldn't lie. Ric did not give up trying for revenge on Sonny." Jason stopped talking as his body was wracked with pain-filled coughs.

Elizabeth realized he was telling the truth. Her traitorous mind stirred up a painful question, _wasn't I enough for him_?

Well home was now out. The same went for Sonny - he would kill Ric without hesitation and she couldn't let that happen. That left Courtney but Elizabeth had already ruled her out, even more so now because she would tell Sonny in an instant. Besides, Elizabeth didn't think she could just leave Jason with her.

No, she was going to take care of him. No one would think she was helping Jason, so it made her one of the safest choices. She could bring him to her studio; Ric never went there. Also as luck would have it, Gram is out of town for a week. While she was taking care of Jason she could say she was taking care of Gram while she had a cold or something like that. She could make this work.

"Jason, can you make it to my studio?" She asked, praying his answer was yes.

"I - I think so."

She helped him to a sitting position then gave him a few minutes to adjust. She helped pull him to a standing position. Her sweatshirt was still securely around his waist - bleeding stopped, for now. The two slowly made there way to the studio.

* * *

_Reviews are eternally appreciated!_


	3. Cleaning Wounds and Cellphone Calls

**Shot in an Alley: **Cleaning Wounds and Cell Phone Calls

--------------

* * *

"Okay, Jason, we made it!" she encouraged softly, she'd been trying to encourage Jason along the whole way, and was beyond relieved that they had gotten to her studio. At times she really wasn't even sure herself if he could walk that far. Jason was looking the palest she had ever seen him. She and Jason managed to shuffle to the couch. Elizabeth gently lowered him down. She took a deep breath as she watched him wince and try to keep himself conscious. They had gotten to safety, but the hard part wasn't over.

Elizabeth scrambled around the room for her supplies - not that she had a whole lot. A first aid kit, towels, bowl of warm water, scissors, blankets…

"Okay, Jason, lets start with your shirt and jacket."

Her patient nodded weakly. Elizabeth watched him, nervous and suddenly aware that they were going to have to do this alone. No Bobbie this time.

She grabbed the scissors, cutting up his shirt. Then, at the same time, she got both his shirt and jacket off. Jason winced and moaned quietly at the movement.

"Sorry, alright now?" she asked him with concern.

"Yeah, Elizabeth… you don't have to do-"

Elizabeth cut him off firmly. "No, Jason, I do. You were my friend, and I miss that. I miss you. I want to help you" She hoped her voice didn't betray the sadness at the "were my friend" part.

"Thanks" he told her even more quietly than before. He winced again, and was strangely glad that he had the pain to blame it on, but the second that Elizabeth said that she missed before he'd been guiltily reminded of his earlier relief that it had been her to find him and not Courtney.

"You're welcome, now lie down." She instructed while helping him to the more comfortable position.

Once Jason was lying down Elizabeth tore a rag from one of the towels. She tried to remember what Bobbie had done. She'd cleaned the wound, obviously, but…

An exit wound! Bobbie had checked him for an exit wound before they'd even left the boxcar.  
"Jason I need to check your back, okay? We need to know if there's an exit wound."

Jason nodded his consent. He felt Elizabeth slip an arm under his upper back and slowly start to move him to his side.

"Okay Jase, you have a exit wound. Be happy. This means I don't have to go fishing around in you stomach any time soon."

Now to clean the wound. She dipped the rag she had cut before into the bowel of water. Then she began to wipe the blood away.

Her hands were quickly cleaning him up. A few minutes later she was done and began getting bandages from the kit.

"Okay Jase, you did good. I'm almost done, I promise. You-" Elizabeth ended her sentence short when she heard a odd ringing – her cell phone.

Elizabeth grabbed her now blood-soaked sweatshirt and sure enough in the pocket her cell was ringing. She took what she was hoping would be a calming breath. She couldn't let her voice go shaky or give away that something was wrong.

"Hello" she tried to force cheerfulness into her words.

"Elizabeth, honey, its me Ric."

"Ric?" Her mind cast back to her cover story for him. "Oh hi baby! I sorry I forgot to call and tell you!"

"Tell me what?" He asked, sounding puzzled, but thankfully not suspicious.

Elizabeth didn't have to try hard to make herself sound concerned, "Gram is sick. She has a really bad case of the flu. I'm going to be here all night with her. Is that okay with you?"

"Sure, hey here's an idea! How about I pack a backpack and join you there? To keep you company. Sound good?"

* * *

_Hope you don't mind the cliffhanger! Please review!_


	4. Relizations of Love

**Shot in an Alley:** Realizations of Love

-----------------

_Thank you to all of the reviewers!_

_I know this is extremely short, but the end of the chapter was a good spot to stop!_

* * *

"Elizabeth? Did you hear me?"

Elizabeth shook her head to clear it, "Ahh, yes Ric I heard you." she assured him, then silently thanked God for the fact Ric wasn't in the room to see the deer caught in headlights look she was sporting.

"Is that okay?" he asked.

Her mind practically screamed _No!_ but she could hardly say that without violently tipping him off that something was up. "Well, you know, Gram and I haven't seen a lot of each other lately so we were just going to talk. She wants to know all about you."

Ric laughed a little, and Elizabeth nearly breathed a sigh of relief. "I understand. You two have fun."

Elizabeth glanced over to Jason and noticed his eyes were closed. "Um, Ric, I have to go. I'll call you tomorrow. Love you!" She ended the call and ran over to Jason. "Jason? Jason can you hear me?"

"Yeah, I was just closing my eyes." came his sleepy reply. A thin veil of sweat was on his face and chest, and he was breathing heavily.

"You scared me." Her voice was shaky. She pushed that way; she didn't have time to be nervous. He needed her to be focused.

He opened his eyes to look at her. She looked into them and saw pain and concern - for her. His eyes were gentle, not harsh like the last time they had spoken, the time that she had pulled the gun on him. Sadness and self-loathing swept over her. She wondered why she had ever done something like that to him, but she already knew the answer – _Ric_.

"I'm sorry," he whispered to her. He sounded tired, which was understandable.

"Why don't you go to sleep now Jason? I'll bandage the wound." she offered, knowing exactly what he needed.

"Thanks," he swallowed. He seemed to be deciding something, and then said, " I- I missed you too."

Elizabeth smiled at him. "Sleep now." His eyes shut and he instantly fell asleep.

Her smile turned sad, even though him missing her implied that he didn't hate her for pulling a gun on him. A thousand thoughts ran through her mind - all of them leading back to the gentle blue eyes of the man she loved.

_Loved?_ Elizabeth was so shocked by the thought she stopped the final touches she had making on the bandaging she started after he had fallen asleep. No, that wasn't true at all. She loved Ric and he was with Courtney, he probably even loved her. The argument sounded weak, even to her.

An odd feeling came over her as she laid the blanket over Jason. Not that sadness from before. It was a new feeling. Indescribable joy was the best Elizabeth could come up with.

Did she still love Jason? Unbidden, she whispered her revelation,"I'm in love with Jason!"

* * *

_Please review!_


	5. Wonderings

**Shot in an Alley:** Wonderings

---

_I hope everyone enjoys the chapter and huge thanks to the reviewers!_

* * *

_--------------------- Jason and Courtney's Penthouse_

Jason had been gone for almost four hours. Courtney had been trying his cell for a while now but all she had gotten was his voice mail. She had left messages for him to call her but so far he hadn't called her back. The fact the phone was off was making her nervous. He always had that phone with him - it was a business requirement practically. Why wouldn't he be answering? About two hours ago she went to see Sonny to check if maybe he knew where Jason was.

Courtney could tell he still wanted them apart. When she asked and said that she was getting frightened for him, Sonny had been mad at her and told her that this was what she signed up for, this is what she screamed about being able to handle. Courtney knew that if Jason were to break up with her tomorrow Sonny would be the happiest man alive and her father would be right there with him.

It certainly wasn't going to happen, though, because Jason loved her.

_---------------------- Corinthos Penthouse_

Courtney had been driving him nuts. She had been coming a lot more lately. Sonny had never considered Courtney clingy but now she seemed to be getting that way. He still stood by what he felt about their relationship in the beginning.

Not only was it dangerous but Courtney and Jason were too different. Courtney seemed to want to settle down, but Sonny knew Jason would never really want that, at least not the way she wanted him to. After a while he would out run her. He needed someone who could keep up with him. Carly had been the best at it. Robin hadn't been able to do it. Elizabeth had seemed perfect blend of Carly and Robin. He had really thought it would be them living across the hall, but his fake death had ruined it. She turned away after that.

Courtney was right about one thing, though. Jason's cell was turned off. That worried him. There had to be a reason why - maybe Jason's following up on a lead and needed to be quiet. It was the most likely explanation and Sonny chose to believe that it was the truth.

Mind put to ease he went to go check on Michael. The little boy was peacefully sleeping. Losing Carly would destroy Michael, but not Sonny. He would keep himself from falling apart so he could take care of Michael. Oddly enough it was the knowledge of being an only parent that would save him. Losing Jason would prove to be harder. There was no facts that would keep him from the darkness if Jason were to die.

_------------------------- The Lansing Home_

Ric was a little upset. He knew Elizabeth is with her Grandmother but he still missed her. That's the type of person she was, however, considerate and giving to others. It was part of why he loved her. She would make an amazing mother.

Thinking of mothers he should really go check on Carly. Clicking the button on the remote control to the panic room he saw the door open. He waltzed in, full of confidence, to find Carly was sitting on the bed reading one of the magazines he'd brought her after he had shot Jason Morgan. "Where's Muffin?" she questioned, without looking up at the magazine.

"Her grandmother is sick, Elizabeth is staying there the night to take care of her. Do you need anything?"

"Not from you, you sick man." Carly directed at him with a snarl.

"Let me know if that changes." And with that he left.

"Muffin's with her Gram? But this morning she said goodbye to her. Something about a nursing convention. She said that she would see her next week." She mused aloud.

Carly was already coming up with a thousand different places Little Miss Webber could be. "I guess the girls smarter than I thought" she decided with a smile, warming up to Elizabeth considerably.

* * *

_I hope everyone likes where this is going. Please, please, review!_


	6. Fever Dreams

**Shot in an Alley:** Fever Dreams

--------

* * *

Elizabeth placed a cool hand on Jason's forehead and sighed, the fever was getting higher. Last time she checked had been a half an hour ago. 102 degrees - a dangerous temperature. She was going to have to go to someone for help if the temperature got any higher.

She was amazed that all of this had happened in just under five hours. Jason getting shot, finding out the truth about her husband and hearing that Jason had missed their friendship too. Most importantly, finding out her true feelings for him. How was she going to make this work? Yes, love or not she was already planning to leave Ric if this all turned out to be true but Jason and Courtney are in love. Nothing she could do was going to change that. She couldn't take love from Jason, who deserved it. Not even if she wanted to replace it with her own.

The fact of the matter, however, was that if this fever didn't go down soon it would all be a moot point.

-----------

Jason had never felt pain like this - wracking his body, heat everywhere. He felt as though he were on fire. Every now and then he would feel something cool on this hot skin, but it would always disappear.

-----------

Elizabeth filled a bowl with cool water. She dunked a hand towel in and rung it out. Bringing it to Jason's forehead she prayed it would help him. She ran the cool cloth over his face, neck and chest, hoping to comfort him, to bring down his fever.

"Does that feel better Jason? I hope it does. You need to fight Jason. Hang on and stay with me okay? I think I'm going crazy. I love Ric, right? Then why do I feel this way now? Why haven't I felt it ever with Ric? I know you love Courtney, I do. But God, I'm in love with you Jason. So you need to hang on, okay? Even though we can't be together I still need to know you're okay. It's easier to love someone who's alive. Trust me, I know."

She knew he couldn't hear her, but part of her wished he could.

-----------

Compared to the pain and heat that had been ever present since he had fallen asleep, he could only vaguely appreciate the something cool that was continually running across his skin.

"-that feel...-Jason?" _Elizabeth…_ He could hear her, but she was so far away. What she was saying wasn't making sense. He wanted to talk to her but he couldn't make his lips form the words.

"Hope-----you need, ...fight. Hang...-stay with me. I---crazy. Love...feel... way now? Didn't---feel...Ric. Love...Courtney. God- I'm...love...-you."

His mind stuck on the word "love" but he still couldn't make his mind connect it to anything else.

"Hang... okay? Can't---together I still---know. Easier...love - alive. Trust me..."

His head hurt from trying to focus on her words.

-----------

Elizabeth continued to run the cloth over his fevered body. She dipped it in the water again, to make sure that the cloth was still cool.

-----------

"JASON!"

Sonny's voice rang out in his mind and Jason lay back, confused. Sonny sounded so mad…

Jason opened his eyes. He wasn't in Elizabeth's studio anymore, but rather General Hospital. Had she taken him there?

He looked around, but didn't find Elizabeth. Carly and Mike were sitting in the waiting area, crying, but before he had the chance to ask what was the matter Sonny appeared before him. "You promised me you would always protect her!"

"Protect who?" he asked his friend. He wanted to know what was going on. Why wasn't he with Elizabeth?

"WHO?" Courtney! How could you let her die? " Sonny was now red-faced and shaking.

"Courtney's dead?" No it couldn't be true.

"Yes, you bastard! It's all your fault! Courtney's dead because of you!" Sonny screamed at him.

Jason's head was pounding. He backed up from Sonny, pain wracking his body.

-----------

Elizabeth dropped the rag. "Jason, what's wrong?"

Now she was getting scared. He was thrashing around on the couch.

"No, not dead! I'm sorry!" He had to be having a nightmare, some horrible dream brought on by his climbing fever.

"Jason, it's okay!" she told him as she wrapped him up into her arms. "Nothing is your fault. I promise. It's okay, baby, I'm here." She repeated this over and over again. He seemed to calm down a bit. She never once realized she had called him "baby". It just seemed natural to her.

-----------

He could hear Elizabeth again but she seemed ever further from him. He didn't know where he was. He had clamped his eyes closed after the hospital.

"Why did you leave us Jason?"

It was Sonny's voice again, he sounded sad not angry. Jason opened his eyes and was relieved to be out of the hospital. Sonny was ahead of him kneeling down on the ground, back to Jason.

"I'm so sorry, man. What were you thinking? Going after a mad man like that, alone? If I had just listened to you then you would be fine. We would all be fine." Sonny stopped and Jason narrowed his eyes. What was Sonny talking about? Going to find Ric?

"But it's never going to be okay again. God, you were right Jason. It was Ric. Why was I so stupid? Courtney, Scotty, the Feds, Mac. Me…why didn't we trust your instincts? Even Baldwin admitted it Jase, you were right." Jason stood behind Sonny, unmoving and still confused. He felt like he was on a five second delay and all of the information was taking longer to be processed by his tired mind.

"Courtney's broken Jase. It's like the light went out. She loved you. Carly is… so mad. She has every right to be. It's my fault you're gone. The Quartermaines seem lost Jason. I think they really did love you. Even the old man seems… different. Emily and Monica can't stop crying. They actually had to sedate Emily when they told her. I think Alan is popping pills again." Sonny stopped and pulled in a deep breath, voice going shaky, "Michael doesn't understand. He thinks we're keeping him away from you. He is just too young to lose someone he loves. Elizabeth Webber. Did you know that when they told her all the things Ric had been doing she had been fine? Then they mentioned you. She just broke down, calling your name. Oh Jason. I'm so sorry. I can't do this Jason. It hurts too much. I'm sorry."

Jason watched in horror as Sonny pulled a gun out. He brought it to his head.

"Sonny NO!"

Sonny whipped around. "Jason?" Jason could see the tears running down Sonny's face. Behind him was a headstone.

His own.

Before he could talk to Sonny he was suddenly somewhere else again.

-----------

Tears were steaming down his face. Elizabeth was afraid for him. She vowed that if he didn't improve in a half an hour then she was going to Sonny. She couldn't care about the consequences to Ric with Jason in such danger.

"It's okay Jason, hang on. Fight Jason."

-----------

Elizabeth's voice was back again. She didn't sound mad or sad at him - she sounded soothing. He wanted her to stay with him.

"I'll stay as long as you need me Jason."

He turned around to face her. She looked beautiful in the white flowered dress she was wearing, but then again she always looked beautiful. "Elizabeth… you're here?"

"Of course I'm here, Jason. You want me here."

He was happy to see her, but he felt like he shouldn't be. He should want Courtney, but he didn't. He wanted Elizabeth. He couldn't figure out why. Elizabeth was safe, she felt good to be around. He wanted Elizabeth there with him, to take care of him.

Elizabeth felt right.

-----------

She couldn't help the smile that had shown through when she read the thermometer. She had been sitting there for two hours since she last read it. Then it had said 102. Now it was 99. Slight fever. She had been scared at one point especially, but a little while after he started to calm down and the fever started to drop.

It was a miracle.

She had almost lost him numerous times tonight, but for now it seemed he would be all right. Tomorrow night may be a whole other story. Until then, she was content with sitting there watching him sleep as the sun's earliest rays came out.

* * *

_I hope you thought the chapter was good! Please, I do so love reviews!__  
_


	7. Elizabeth's Lead

**Shot in an Alley:** Elizabeth's Lead

----

_Thank you, as always, to the wonderful reviewers and even the loyal lurkers!_

* * *

Jason Morgan felt extreme pain. It was nothing like last night but it was still terrible. He moaned slightly.

"Jason? Are you awake?" came Elizabeth's heavenly voice. She had saved him last night, how, Jason wasn't quite sure, but she had done it all the same.

"Elizabeth?" he wanted to open his eyes but was too tired to perform the tiny action.

Elizabeth couldn't help but smile at getting any sort of coherent response, "Yes Jason, it's me." She looked over him concerned. The fever may be down, but he still didn't look so good.

Finding strength from her presence Jason opened his eyes to look at her as she talked to him.

"Jason, you don't have to talk. Just listen okay? You need to rest. I want to stay here and take care of you right now but I have to go. I need to go see Ric, if I don't he may start to suspect something." Elizabeth explained and Jason couldn't help but be impressed by how well she was handling this whole situation. Could Courtney ever pull off such a lie so flawlessly? Maybe, but somehow he doubted it. "I told him that Gram is sick and I'll be spending most of my time with her. So I'm going home then when Ric gets back from a meeting he has then I'll be going to lunch with him. I'll try and make it as short as I can okay?"

"Okay Elizabeth." Sleep was already overtaking him. "Going to bring me back some soup?" a hint of teasing now laced his sleepy voice.

Elizabeth laughed, half because big-bad Jason Morgan was teasing her, half out of sheer joy that he was alive to do so. "Very funny. And yes when I get back it's soup for you."

Elizabeth's smile soon faded when she saw him wince after making a small movement. "Rest Jason. Don't move around a lot okay?"

"Uh-huh." was all he got out before he faded back into oblivion.

Elizabeth stroked his hair. He was too weak to be left alone now, but if she wanted Ric to keep believing that Jason had died and Sonny had covered it up or something then she needed to go.

It was time to go play nice with her lying bastard of a husband.

_--------- Lansing Home_

"Ric, honey, I'm home!" She tried to sound cheerful but in truth she was nothing but worried about Jason. His fever could go up or he could start bleeding again and she wouldn't be there to take care of him, but she had no choice but to keep up the lie with Ric.

Ric came out from the bedroom. "Elizabeth!", he sounded genuinely happy to see her.

When they embraced she fought the urge to cringe in disgust. She couldn't believe how naive she had been. Over his shoulder she noticed a small red light blinking on top of a bookcase. Squinting to see better she noticed it was attached to a small camera. She wondered if it was where Carly had been here the whole time. Now that she knew the truth, everything that had happened over her marriage seemed different to her.

Ric pulled back to smile at her, "God I missed you last night! How's you grandmother?"

"This is like the worst case I've ever seen, but that's probably because Gram is older. You know honey, I'll be spending most of my time with her this week," Elizabeth said, lying through her teeth.

An odd look came over his face, had she laid it on too thick? Quickly covering up she added, "But if you would rather have me here with you then I suppose I can call Sarah here…" She knew he wouldn't make her call her sister down here, he knew that they had issues.

"No, don't worry her. I understand" he was trying to hide the disappointment in his voice.

"You sure?"

"Absolutely"

_Success!_ "Okay, thanks for being so understanding honey."

Ric smiled, seeming false. "Any time, besides your family is my family. But we can talk later, I need to go now… business."

Elizabeth pretended to look disappointed, "Oh yeah, I'll see you later!"

"Think about where you want to go to lunch. Goodbye, I love you!" he told her as he started for the door.

"Love you too!". She felt disgusting as she said the lie. Once it had been true, but now she wasn't so sure. Yes, she would always the love her Ric but he was only a shadow, not real at all.

He exited the house. When Elizabeth was sure he had left she went into action. If Carly is actually in the house then there has to be a room she don't know about, or there could be a guesthouse on the property that I haven't seen. There's only one way to find that out.

Elizabeth hunted through the desk. After a minute or so she found the paper of her desire; the real estate company's phone number.

Quickly dialing she was greeted by a cheery voice. "Hello, can I help you?"

"Yes. My name is Elizabeth Lansing. I need the blue prints to my house..."

_--------- Panic Room_

"Elizabeth, I love you!"

Carly was overjoyed. If Elizabeth got the plans then she would see the panic room. She'd get curious and open the room up, find her and then bingo! "I'll be free!"

"Maybe Jason wasn't so wrong about her after all."

* * *

_Please review!_


	8. Jason's Worries

**Shot in an Alley:** Jason's Worries

---

_Thank you, as always, to the reviewers!_

* * *

Elizabeth had been gone for a while. Most of that time he had spent sleeping but now he was laying awake just thinking. He was trying to remember the rest of his odd dreams from last night. He had bits and pieces but not the whole thing. Sonny, the hospital, Courtney's dead, Sonny, graveyard, _Elizabeth…_

That was his other problem. Courtney and Elizabeth. Emotions were not his strong point. He had always known how he felt and never seen any point in hiding those feelings, even if they weren't what people around him wanted them to be. Now, he knew that he was supposed to be in love with Courtney, but he also knew that he just didn't – not the way he was supposed to.

Elizabeth though - that's where he got stuck. He wasn't falling in love. He was coming back to it. He had no idea how to deal with this or what to do next.

Call Sonny? He knew that Sonny would still be okay with his and Courtney's breakup. Jason realized that Sonny had caved only to save their friendship. If Jason were to tell him that he wanted to be with Elizabeth then his friend would support his decision and be happy for them. Carly was the problem there. He didn't even want to think about her reaction. He also didn't want to hurt Courtney.

The problem wasn't going to be solved now so he moved his thoughts to a more important issue. Carly. He needed to talk to Sonny about Ric and soon.

Then Elizabeth came through the door. She was carrying a Kelly's takeout bag. Jason wasn't sure whether he should smile or grimace – she had soup for him, no doubt. She turned to him after locking the door. "Hey, how do you feel?" she asked. Lunch with Ric had been hell. She had been thinking of Jason the whole time.

"Tired and worried for Carly." He honestly responded.

"Well I see you didn't mention hungry." Nor had he mentioned "in pain" which had to be true. Saying so wouldn't be much like Jason, however.

"I know." He knew that he was fighting a losing battle and didn't have the strength to fight her on the eating issue.

"Well that's just too bad."

Elizabeth prepared a tray with soup and a spoon then placed it on the floor next to the couch. "Jase, can you sit up?"

"Yeah."

He was now trying hard not to cry out as she helped him into the upright position.

"Okay Jason, you need to eat now." She told him as she brought a spoon full of soup to his lips.

He accepted.

_-------- Corinthos Penthouse_

Jason hadn't come home all night. Sonny could no longer tell himself that Jason was out looking for clues to Carly's whereabouts. It was time to start searching for his best friend.

"Johnny!" he called out.

The door opened. "Yeah boss?"

"Send out a few guys to look for Jason. I want to know if they find anything. ANYTHING."

"Right away." The door then closed.

First his wife now the one person he had ever considered a brother, after Stone. He needed to protect the family he had left. Michael, Courtney and Mike were going to the island no matter what.

He headed across the hall to break the news to Courtney.

_-------- Elizabeth's Studio_

Jason had eaten most of the soup and about ten minutes ago had fallen asleep. While he had eaten Elizabeth had talked with Jason between mouthfuls of soup. They had stayed on "safe" topics. Her artwork, how happy they were that Emily was now home.

Someone knocked on the door.

Elizabeth smiled – right on time. She got up and opened the door then paid the courier.

After closing the door she opened the package to reveal the blueprints. It was time to follow a lead.

* * *

_Elizabeth's doing a good job! Am I? Please review and let me know!  
_


	9. Visiting Sonny

**Shot in an Alley:** Visiting Sonny

---------

_Wow. You guys are, like, the greatest audience ever. Thanks for the reviews!

* * *

__  
_

Elizabeth had been going over the plans for all of ten minutes when she found it - a panic room. Next to the drawing of it there where detailed instructions on how to get into it.

She had been staring at that page for about 15 minutes already. The room made it all real. There was no longer any hope left at all. Part of her had still been holding out, praying it all wasn't true. That Ric had some evil twin or something, but, no, it was Ric who took Carly and Ric who shot Jason. The man she loved, married and the father of her baby was a monster. Hadn't the loss of their child shown him that no child deserved to be hurt? No matter what the parents did? The idea that he had kidnapped a pregnant woman, endangering a innocent baby in the process…

It sickened her.

She knew what would happen next. She would have to tell Sonny the truth. Then Sonny would kill Ric, make him pay for hurting his family. She would be a widow soon. No, she mentally corrected herself, her husband died a long time ago. Maybe he had never even been real.

First she had to wake up Jason, but she hated to have to do it. He had no painkillers, no medicine to keep the wound from getting infected. Even now, as he slept, he could get a infection, one that would most likely kill him. Sleep was one of the only things he could do to get better. He had, after all, only been shot last night. The fever hadn't really returned - 99 or 100 at worst, but it was there all the same.

She gently shook him. "Jason, this is important. I'm sorry, but Jason wake up."

"Huh?" was the only response she was getting. He was still half asleep.

"Jason, I know where Carly is." She knew that would wake him up.

It did. She now had his full attention. "What?"

So she told him. The security cameras, the blueprints, the panic room – everything.

Jason only had to think for a second, "Elizabeth, Sonny needs to know this. Can you get him here?"

Elizabeth nodded, expecting that. "Alright, you stay here and rest. I'll go get him."

_--------- Sonny's Penthouse_

About five minutes ago Johnny had brought Jason's cell phone to him - it was covered in blood. Johnny told him that the area around it was covered with blood, too, but other than that there were no clues to where Jason was and as much as much as he wanted to pretend that the blood was someone else's, he knew that it was most likely Jason's.

His pregnant wife was kidnapped, afraid for her child's life. His son was traumatized on his island. His father was scared for his children and grandchildren. His sister was terrified for her fiancée. And now his best friend was alone and hurt somewhere. It was truly all his fault.

The door opened. "Mr. Corinthos, Elizabeth We-Lansing is here to see you. She says it's urgent." Johnny said, stumbling over Elizabeth's married name.

Sonny sighed, "Tell her to go. I don't want to hear about Ric's sainthood right now."

A few seconds went by. "She says Jason sent her."

That got Sonny confused. Last he had checked, Elizabeth hated Jason, "Send her in."

Elizabeth entered the penthouse. "Hello Sonny."

Sonny nodded a greeting and cut to the chase, "What do you mean Jason sent you, where is he?" Sonny still had no idea as to why Jason would send Elizabeth to him, but he would find out soon enough.

Elizabeth dodged his question, "Come with me Sonny, we need to go now."

That wasn't enough information for him. "Where is Jason?" he tried again.

Ric's wife looked slightly flustered, but seemed confident nonetheless. "Please Sonny," She nearly begged, "Jason and I will explain everything soon but we need to go now."

He didn't know whether it was the hint of desperation in her voice or the look in her eyes but he decided to agree. "Okay, lets go."

_-------- Elizabeth's Studio_

Elizabeth was unlocking the door to her studio and Sonny was even more confused, was Jason hiding with her? Part of him wanted to think that this was a trap set by Ric and Elizabeth was sent to lure him, but in his heart he knew that she would never do that. He may have ruined her friendship with Jason and he may have been awful to her when she tried to save her husband but she was too kind and truthful for that.

She held open the door for him and he stepped inside. His eyes traveled to the blue prints strewn around on the floor, then to the blood soaked sweatshirt on the floor a few feet from the papers. His gaze then shifted to the first aid kit on the floor next to the couch. Then he saw Jason. His friend looked pale and sick. Jason's eyes were closed. Elizabeth moved to him and seemed to be trying to wake him up.

"Jason? Jase wake up, Sonny's here," Sonny wanted to tell her to stop. Jason looked so weak that Sonny had decided that whatever Jason wanted to tell him could wait, just as long as he slept and got stronger. However, he seemed to be unable to speak at the moment.

He saw Jason's eyes flutter open and then start looking across the room, for him maybe. "Sonny?" his voice sounded weak, pained even.

He watched as Jason attempted to sit up without any help from anyone and by the looks of Jason that wasn't a smart thing to do. After only a few seconds, he was proven right. He saw Jason fall back down, doubling over in pain. Sonny's body seemed to finally be able to move. He ran to his friend.

"Jason, what's wrong man?"

Jason must to have been in too much pain to answer him - all he got was silence.

Elizabeth made an impatient noise, "What did you do that for? I could have helped you. You were shot last night remember?" She directed this to Jason. He now was laying flat not doubled over and was breathing heavy holding his stomach with his eyes closed.

"Shot?" That certainly explained the blood Johnny had found.

Jason minutely nodded, but it was Elizabeth who answered, "Yes. I was out for a walk last night. I saw the whole thing. I brought Jason back here. Once I saw who had been shot I knew that a hospital was out of the question."

He wasn't surprised by her actions - that was just how she was. He directed his next question to Jason. "Jason, who shot you?" Whoever it had been was most likely the one who took Carly, or at least someone who worked for the person. As if they weren't going to die for hurting his friend he would make them pay even more for Carly.

Jason now opened his eyes to look at him. Unblinking he told Sonny. "Ric."

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed and please do review!_


	10. Explanations

**Shot in an Alley:** Explanations

-----

_As always, a big thank you to the reviewers!_

* * *

Sonny was stunned. His brother had made peace, they had called a truce, but Jason wouldn't, even couldn't, lie. "What?" was the best he could come up with.

"Do you want me to explain from the beginning?" Jason asked him.

Sonny really didn't want to know, but he knew he needed to.

He looked up at his friend. Jason needed help and medicine quite desperately, that much was obvious. Hearing about Ric was going to have to wait for a little while. Sonny now had a plan of action. "Jason, if I help you do you think you could walk?"

Jason actually looked slightly surprised. "Um, yeah, I think so."

"We're going to the Penthouse. We can get you some help then talk." He then looked at Elizabeth. He saw sadness briefly flash through her eyes. Sonny understood it all now. "You too Elizabeth. We're going to need your help."

She smiled at him. "Okay Sonny." He felt good for making her smile. Finding out about her husband couldn't have been easy.

Sonny turned back to Jason. "Okay man, here we go."

Slowly he managed to get Jason into a standing position then walking. This was risky. If Jason pulled a stitch and started bleeding again they would be in trouble, but they didn't have much choice. He needed protection and if Ric found out what was going on, Elizabeth would too. Jason leaned heavily on Sonny as they got closer to the exit of the building.

"Come on, Jason. You can do it. Lean on me. We'll be there soon." He encouraged. Elizabeth was closely following behind them, she was carrying a blanket and the blueprints he had seen on the studio floor.

After a few more minutes they got to the limo. Johnny saw them and rushed to open the door for them. Once everyone was inside Elizabeth spread the blanket over Jason. His enforcer looked even worse now. Sonny hated himself for all of this.

They all rode in silence and thanks to Johnny's driving skills the ride wasn't too long. When the car stopped he moved to Jason. "I know you're tired man, but you can rest soon."

So with Sonny and Johnny's help Jason and Elizabeth got to the penthouse. They set Jason on the couch. Then he gave Johnny orders to get Jason some antibiotics.

"Okay Jason, from the top. Don't leave anything out." Sonny instructed.

So Jason started talking. How he had gone for a walk and heard a noise. He knew he was being followed then. When he turned around he saw Ric holding a gun. At this point Elizabeth jumped in. She had also been out on a walk. She saw Jason get shot then took him to her studio to help him. Jason hadn't been too aware at this point so he kept quiet. Elizabeth then started to tell him about the cell call she had gotten and about her lie to Ric. Then she told him about how sick Jason had been last night.

The look in her eyes only strengthened what Sonny had concluded before – Elizabeth loved Jason.

Before he had a chance to think anymore on the subject Elizabeth got to the blueprints part of her story. She told him about the panic room.

He felt his heart break for Carly. She had always been so afraid of being alone. She once told him that it was part of the reason she depended so much on Jason. He would never leave her. No matter how awful she was he would always be there. So now, in addition to being afraid for her life and their unborn child's, she was in the middle of her greatest fear.

Ric was going to pay.

"So that's it. Everything we know, you know." Elizabeth concluded.

Jason had been silent for most of the story, but now he opened his mouth. "How are we going to get her out without Ric or his partner trying again?"

That was the question no one had an answer for.

* * *

_Please, review!_


	11. Plans and the Start of a Relapse

**Shot in an Alley:** Plans and the Start of a Relapse

---------

_Thanks to the reviewers!_

* * *

Everyone in the room was at a loss on how to get Carly out and take down Ric, but without any casualties. Jason had said Ric might be working with a partner, most importantly, a partner that could retaliate if Ric were killed. Faith? Alcazar? Tagliatti? Someone new? With the partner's identity a mystery they couldn't take a risk.

"Well, Ric has been seeing a lot of Alcazar lately. He says it is a real estate transaction but it could be Carly." Elizabeth told them, clearly hoping it may help

Jason looked over at Sonny. He knew the look on Sonny's face meant he had a plan. Then Sonny spoke "If Ric has been with Carly in the panic room then maybe he's let his partner in to see her too. If we could ask Carly herself..."

Elizabeth knew where he was going with that line of thinking. "The woman on the phone said that if I needed one of the controllers to the room then they had some spares at the real estate office. If I took one then I could go take care of Carly and the baby while we worked on getting her out. I could even ask if she knew who Ric was working with!"

Jason knew what Sonny and Elizabeth were discussing was important but he tuned them out. He felt light headed. The pain in his stomach had doubled. He knew it was because of all the moving he had done to get here. He had never felt so tired or hot before it seemed. Jason couldn't hear them anymore, even if he tried. He sat there watching black spots swim in and out of his vision but Sonny and Elizabeth hadn't noticed yet, thankfully. They were heading towards the desk.

---------

Elizabeth felt wonderful that she now had a bigger role in all of this. It guaranteed that she could stay here with Jason. She was calling the real estate place to get her own remote.

"Hello. This is Elizabeth Lansing again. I would like to come down and get one of the panic room controllers that you told me about..."

---------

Jason felt like he was going to be sick. The room was spinning around him. He was lying on the couch, which was the only thing that seemed to be still. He thought back to the dream with Elizabeth from the night before. He needed her. Barely speaking above a whisper he said her name. "_Elizabeth_."

He fell into the darkness that had been swirling around him.

---------

Elizabeth hung up the phone. "I can go down and get it anytime today."

"Okay, go down now and get it. Take a guard, okay?" Sonny told her.

She opened her mouth to speak when she heard it. Jason had called her name. She turned around to face him. He was unconscious. "Jason!"


	12. Panic

**Shot in an Alley:** Panic

--------

_Thank you to the reviewers and the readers!_

* * *

_--------- Corinthos Penthouse_

Elizabeth ran to Jason. The moment she placed her hands on his forehead she knew what was wrong. He was burning up.

"Sonny, get a thermometer!" she called. She had to know what they were dealing with if she was going to be able to fix it; she prayed it was only a little higher of a fever, but with the way his forehead felt she knew that it wasn't going to be that easy.

Sonny ran to the kitchen where he kept the first aid kit. It was the biggest kind you could buy so it carried everything. He remembered when Carly came home with it, joking that it was the next best thing to turning the unused maid's bedroom off the kitchen into a mini hospital. After all of this was over he was seriously considering doing just that. When he got back to the living room he handed it to Elizabeth and then sat down on the couch next to Jason. He watched Elizabeth place the thermometer in Jason's ear, then pull it back out to read the temperature.

Elizabeth tried to control the tremor in her voice, "102. Again. We shouldn't have moved him, Sonny. He was still too sick. All it took was that short walk and he is right back where he started."

Sonny closed his eyes. Guilt and fear for his friend washed over him. "How did you get it down last night?"

"I got a cold washcloth and ran it over him. I talked a lot too, it seemed to calm him down. After about two hours he just got better. That was it." She replied.

Sonny nodded, "I can do that, you go to Carly."

Elizabeth looked at him as though he were insane. "What are you talking about? I'm not leaving him!" she informed him, outraged that he thought that leaving Jason was even a option.

"I know you want to stay. But we need to get started. Jason is in danger until Ric is caught. He can't protect himself now. We need to end this." Sonny said, trying to drive the point home.

Elizabeth knew he was right. Jason needed her but Sonny was right. She had to go. "Alright"

She leaned to Jason's ear. "I'll be back soon Jason, don't worry. Sonny's here. Fight, Jason, soon it will all be okay." Then she kissed his forehead. She grabbed her things and ran to leave, knowing that if she didn't go then she wouldn't be able to, but at the last second she turned. "Take care of him, he means a lot to me." Then left without another word.

Sonny turned back to Jason. "Cold water huh? Well, coming right up Jase." He went to the kitchen. When he returned he had a bowl of ice water and a dishtowel. He soaked the towel and put it to Jason's face. He ran it over Jason, hoping to help even a little.

"I'm so sorry man. Why didn't I listen to you sooner? Before all of this? Oh, Jase, I'm sorry."

---------

Jason could hear what Sonny had said. He sounded sad. Also, he was saying "sorry" an awful lot. It was the dream all over again, and suddenly Jason worried what Sonny would do.

Despite all of the pain he was in Jason was feeling urgent to stop Sonny. Last time he had called to him, but now Sonny was nowhere to be seen. He had to try.

"Sonny! No, don't!" he called out.

---------

Sonny heard Jason cry out, in fear. "Sonny! No, don't!"

That got him freaked. Was he dreaming? His mind instantly shot back to those nightmares Elizabeth had mentioned. What did Jason want Sonny to stop doing? _Shit_, Jason was thinking Sonny was hurting him! Now that Sonny had gotten that thought in his mind he knew how far apart he and his friend had gone, that was also Sonny's fault.

"Jason! Listen, man, I would never hurt you!" Sonny vowed solemnly. "It's okay, Jason. I'm not going to hurt you. Calm down."

He dunked the cloth in the water again. Instead of running it over Jason's face and around the wound he held it to Jason's forehead. "It's all okay Jason, don't worry."

---------

Sonny wasn't making any sense. What was he on about? That didn't matter now though. The important thing was that Sonny had heard him. He tried again, using up what was left of his strength.

"No! Don't hurt yourself! Sonny!"

---------

Sonny was even more confused now. Jason didn't think that Sonny was hurting him. He thought that Sonny was hurting himself.

"Jason, no. I'm not going to hurt anybody. Even myself. Just rest man. You need to get better. We need you, I need you. Relax. Stay with me brother."

He started talking to Jason about everything. Courtney. Elizabeth. Worry for Carly. Worry for Jason himself. Guilt he felt. _Everything_.

---------

"Ric, honey, I'm home!" Elizabeth called out, trying not to cry. All she could think about was Jason and that he may be dying, alone and without her. That she may never be able to tell him how she felt.

When she got no response a small smile formed on her lips. Then she spotted the note on the coffee table.

_Elizabeth, _

I'm sorry. I have a case that came up. I need to go out of town to question a key witness. I won't be back until tomorrow afternoon. I love you.

Ric 

Her smile got larger. That was certainly a blessing for them, having Ric away would only make things easier for her.

She took the small remote from her purse and clicked the button.

The wall with her picture slid away. It revealed a pregnant Carly, practically crying from the joy of being found. She opened her mouth to say something but Elizabeth cut her off.

"Hello Carly."


	13. Chatting with the Prisoner

**Shot in an Alley:** Chatting with the Prisoner

-----

Thank you again to all of the reviewers! You guys rock!

_--------- Lansing Home_

"Hello Carly"

Carly was shocked. Not only had it been Elizabeth to open the room but it had seemed not at all surprising to her that she was in there.

"How? When did you...", was all she could get out

"Why don't you sit down on the couch and I'll explain everything to you. Ric won't be back for a while." Elizabeth calmly instructed.

Carly was too stunned to say anything, let alone argue. She was speechless. Jason and Sonny would have been stunned. Carly slowly walked to the couch. She knew Ric was gone for a while. He had left her some microwave-able meals and magazines to tide her over.

Elizabeth sat down next to her. "First you should know how sorry I am that Ric has done this. I would have never married him had I known. I am so sorry I didn't figure it out Carly." She told her sadly.

Carly knew that she meant it. She may have never really liked the muffin, a feeling that had changed somewhat, but she knew that the girl wouldn't ever keep the knowledge of a kidnapping to herself. "Its okay, I know."

"I guess I should start from the beginning, huh?" Elizabeth slowly asked.

"Yeah, I think you really should." The soon Elizabeth finished the sooner she could call Sonny. And now, that was all she wanted.

"Well a few nights ago I was out walking when I went into an alley. I saw a man get shot..."

_--------- 15 minutes later_

Carly's head was spinning. Jason was shot and possibly dying. Sonny was keeping her here. Michael was on the island, after being released from a hospital because he was mentally traumatized. Plus she was actually feeling grateful to little Lizzie Webber.

"I know it's an awful lot to handle, but right now I need to know some things too." Elizabeth said.

_She_ needed to know some things? Carly was the one who needed to get some questions answered. Was Sonny handling all this or was he having a guilt-ridden breakdown? Does Courtney know about the look in Elizabeth's eyes when she talks about Jason? Is Michael going to be scarred for life? How bad is Jason's wound? No way was she answering questions until she knew her family was okay.

"Carly? Did you hear me?"

"Yeah I heard you, but I'm not saying anything until I talk to Sonny." She hotly informed Elizabeth.

Elizabeth had been worried about this. "Carly you can't leave here, not yet anyway. We need to get rid of Ric and whoever he's working with first. Until then you and Jason won't be safe."

That got Carly's attention. "Jason?"

"Yes Jason. Carly, if Ric finds him, Jason's dead."

Carly mulled this over. She couldn't let anything happen to Jason. As much as she hated having to stay in that room she knew Sonny was right. He believed in her. She had to do this. "All right. What do you need to know?"

Elizabeth looked relieved. "Is Ric working with anyone?"

"Alcazar." Carly had no problem sharing that. She hoped Sonny would get rid of that bastard.

Elizabeth closed her eyes. Alcazar, of course. There was no real estate deal. Another clue right in front of me that she missed "Okay, anyone else?"

"No. Faith sniffs around a lot but she has nothing to do with it. Did you know that she poisoned you?" Carly wondered.

"What?" Elizabeth looked shocked.

Carly shook her head. "The lemonade you drank. Out of the wedding present your Grandmother gave you? I tried to tell Ric but he didn't believe me. He thought I was lying just so he would open the door with you in the living room to see." She explained.

Elizabeth shook it off. She would deal with that later. She needed to do this and get back to Jason. "Okay, thanks for trying."

"Anytime." Carly wondered if she should tell Elizabeth about Ric wanting to take her baby and give it to Elizabeth. She couldn't though, not when Elizabeth was helping her and especially not when she had so much else to come to terms with. Carly wasn't that cruel.

Elizabeth got up. "Okay Carly, thanks."

Carly got up too. Without a word she walked into the panic room again, trying not to let the sadness show. She had been so hopeful that this was her chance to go home.

Elizabeth clicked the button to close the door. "I'll be back soon Carly."


	14. Dying

**Shot in an Alley:** Dying

-----------

_Hey guys! Thanks for all of the reviews. It really means a lot to me_.

* * *

_--------- Corinthos Penthouse_

Elizabeth had been gone for a few hours. Jason could feel that she wasn't there. Before, he'd had such a sense that she wouldn't ever leave him. It made him nervous that she wasn't there now, like something had happened to her, like she needed him.

Jason wanted to get up, go see if she was okay, but as hard as he tried he couldn't. He knew Sonny was with him. He sounded far away. It was hard to understand him sometimes.

Also there was something cold running over him. That was all he could even feel now. At first there had been blinding pain and heat, but now all he could feel was that coldness.

---------

Sonny was still talking to Jason, telling him that it was all going to be okay, but in truth Sonny couldn't really be sure of that.

Of all the thoughts that were swirling in his mind there was the one he came back to. For all he knew he could be lying every time he said that to Jason. Carly may never come home and Jason may not live.

That scared him. Not too much could scare Sonny Corinthos anymore, but that did. Jason, of all the people who had claimed to care about him, was the only one who had stood by him. Even Carly had left him at different points. Mike left when he was a kid. His mother had died. Lily died. His two unborn children had died. Stone had died. Robin had left for Paris and didn't even speak with him anymore. Benny had died. Luke, Karen, Brenda. The list went on, but never Jason, not even when he and Carly had betrayed Jason. He had left town but still checked in, did work, talked with him.

And Carly. She was the only person, besides Jason, who could accept him. Not even his sister and father could do that. She could yell as loud, fight as hard and care as much for their family as he could. He had found his match in her. He had always somewhat admired her, even before he had slept with her that night. She got what she wanted and held on to it for her life.

He dunked the cloth into the cool water yet again. "Oh man Jase. What am I gonna do without you and Carly?"

---------

Elizabeth ran out of the elevator and to the door to Sonny's penthouse. Without knocking she rushed in.

Her eyes scanned the room. She soon found what she was looking for.

_Jason..._

She quickly moved to the couch next to Sonny. Elizabeth looked down at Jason. He was pale - the palest she had ever seen him. His breathing was slow and he had a veil of sweat over his heated body.

---------

Jason knew she was there. He was glad; he didn't want to be without her. He didn't feel anymore, not even the cool feeling he had felt before. All he could feel was her. He wanted to tell her, but no matter how hard he wanted it he knew he had waited too long. Jason wondered if she knew. Part of him knew she did.

Jason was scared. Not for himself but for them. What if the dream he had was what would happen? Emily and Monica unable to stop crying. Alan starting drugs again. Carly hating everyone for letting it happen. Elizabeth, Sonny...

No, he didn't want to think about it.

He didn't want them to be sad. Not even the Quartermaines. All he had ever wanted for them was to be happy. He had tried to make it so they were. He had taken care of Carly. Done what Sonny needed. Tried to make all of Emily's problems go away.

He hoped they could all be happy for him too. There was too much pain for him to return to. He wouldn't be able to do that, not even with her strength with him.

All he needed now was for her to know.

_Elizabeth, I love you._

---------

Elizabeth raised her hand to Jason's face. She didn't hear what Sonny was saying or feel the heat of Jason's face. Only one thing got through to her.

Jason was dying.


	15. Breath

**Shot in an Alley:** Breath

-----

_  
__Thanks for the reviews, as always I really appreciate them. I left you all with a bit of a cliffhanger there didn't I?

* * *

_

Sonny felt his heart stop. Jason had stopped breathing. Oh god…this couldn't be happening.

Elizabeth hadn't said a word up until now. "Jason! Jason, hang on. You can't leave us, do you hear me?" she yelled at him.

Johnny heard this from his post. The guard ran into the room. He saw Sonny looking shocked, his eyes mirroring the look that had claimed them before. Elizabeth was sitting next to the motionless Jason. He looked at the man he considered a friend. He wasn't breathing anymore.

Johnny knew what he had to do and sprung into action. He rushed to the couch and moved Elizabeth away, despite her protests. Johnny knew that Jason would need her but right now he had to see if the younger man was even alive. His fingers moved to Jason's neck. The first thing he noticed was the heat Jason's skin was radiating. Then he found what he was looking for.

A pulse.

If they didn't get Jason to breathe that wouldn't matter anymore. He turned to Elizabeth. "Elizabeth! Listen to me, he is still alive. We need to get him breathing again. I need your help, okay?"

Elizabeth had been frozen until Johnny said this, her mind focusing on what he had said – _Jason's alive, Jason's alive_…

"I'm going to do chest compressions while you breath into his mouth okay?"

"I understand" Elizabeth said faintly. She knew it was going to be okay - Jason is too strong to die now, she told herself.

---------

Jason didn't know what was happening. One second he was pain-free and the next he felt the burning pain explode inside of him again. What had happened?

---------

Jason was breathing. That was all that mattered to Sonny now. He hadn't said anything since the moment Jason had stopped. Johnny and Elizabeth had brought him back. Even with the medicine it was too much for Jason. How could he have let all this happen? Had he really become this way? Were things this bad?

Before Jason would come to him before going off to do _work_ - tell him what was going on, but now Jason went off to get things done, and his men followed Jason's orders almost more readily than they followed his own. He knew that he was getting to that place where he got paranoid and thought only he was right, but even when this had happened before he hadn't questioned Jason. He _knew_ that Jason was loyal but sometimes it got covered up.

And Jason didn't come to him with other things too. Or maybe he hadn't noticed. Jason wasn't one to dump his problems on others but usually he would notice something was wrong and eventually get it out of him. Were things going good with Courtney? How was Emily doing? How was Jason handling it? Had he yet again gotten into a fight and hurt himself? Had he heard from Brenda? Sonny didn't know any of this and it was only because he hadn't bothered to find out.

Now he may never get the chance.

---------

Elizabeth looked down at Jason. He was breathing slowly but was breathing all the same, so she wouldn't be picky. Johnny had gotten up and left the room to see about taking Jason somewhere but she knew there was no way that they could make that work.

She had almost lost him again. This was the closest she had ever come to it. Elizabeth spared a glance at Sonny. She had never seen him look so guilty but she knew that some of this was on her too.

If she had just figured out about Ric sooner, if she had found Carly or believed Jason then he might not have been hurt. Ric wouldn't have been around to hurt him. Carly would be home.

The other side of that would be that Courtney would be too. She and Jason would be getting ready for their wedding and Elizabeth would have never found out about her feelings for Jason.

Elizabeth shook the thought from her head, that didn't matter now. Thinking of what would happen to her when Courtney came home didn't matter. Ric and their marriage didn't matter.

Keeping Jason alive did.


	16. Hatred that Blinds

**Shot in an Alley:** Hatred That Blinds

----------

_Thanks for the reviews; you're all wonderful (even you lurkers, but do feel free to break out and make yourselves known, I promise I'm very nice!)._

* * *

_--------- Panic Room_

The door to the panic room slid open. Carly hadn't looked at the monitors yet but she still knew it was him.

"Good morning Carly." He said with a voice full of confidence.

Carly said nothing, she had nothing to say. She had hated people before - many times. Robin, AJ, Tony… but never with this much force to it. She couldn't even look at the man anymore so instead she just kept her eyes closed and continued to pretend she was asleep - anything to get him out of the room. Seeing him and hating him had been unbearable before, but now that she knew everything it had gone to a place that had no name - right past hatred.

"Carly?" his voice questioned.

Still she said nothing. Her mind screamed for him to just get the hell out.

Ric turned around and finally left the room. When she was sure he was gone she opened her eyes and looked at the monitors. Ric was making a call.

_--------- Lansing Living Room_

Ric hadn't been able to talk to Elizabeth the whole time he was gone. He missed his wife. He knew that her Grandmother was sick and that Elizabeth would be spending most of his time with her for the next few days but he couldn't help it.

He picked up the phone and dialed her cell.

_--------- Corinthos Penthouse_

Elizabeth had sat up with Jason all night. Sonny had been with her too, staring at Jason's still form. His fever was still high. Last night it had dropped a degree or two but for adults she knew that most temperatures that high were dangerous. His breathing hadn't stopped again, instead the rise and fall of his chest seemed to be the only thing that had remained strong. She had talked with him all night. Telling him how much she loved him, not caring at all that Sonny had heard all of it.

Her cell phone in her jacket rang. She prayed it wasn't Ric, she just didn't have the energy to deal with him. She picked up the cell phone and answered. "Hello?"

Her hopes were dashed, "Elizabeth, honey, I'm home." Ric said, his voice sickeningly sweet.

"Ric!" she said with forced cheerfulness. Jason had nearly died too many times because of this man. Last night had been too close. Ric needed to be stopped before someone else was hurt or before he found out Jason was still alive and tried to finish the job.

"I missed you so much. How's your Grandmother doing? Good enough to let you come home for a night?" he said, sounding hopeful.

Elizabeth tried not to gag. She looked at Jason's face, flushed from the heat. She couldn't leave him. He needed her and even though Sonny was there she didn't want to risk it. "I don't know Ric. She was doing much better yesterday so we went out for a walk. I think it was just too much for her. She is right back where she was a few days ago." She said.

Elizabeth was surprised how easy the lie had flown out of her mouth. She had even sounded sincere.

And Ric had bought it. "Oh, that's too bad. I was really hoping you could sleep here tonight."

She had to throw him a bone. If she resisted him too much he would start to think something was up. "Well, I was planning on stopping by later this afternoon to get a bag out clothes," She hated herself for even suggesting it. It meant she would have to leave Jason.

Ric's voice brightened up immediately. "I'll plan to be here."

Elizabeth swallowed. Remembering to sound happy she responded, "Great! I have to go check on Gram now so I have to go." She then quickly hung up.

Elizabeth put down the phone and leaned down to Jason. "Jason, I'm so sorry."

---------

Sonny heard the whole conversation. He didn't want her to go. Jason seemed calmer in her presence. He couldn't let his friend die. If it was Elizabeth that he needed then Sonny would do anything to get her to him.

He had never imagined that he could hate a member of his family, but now, he wasn't so sure that he could ever forgive Ric. He had hurt too many of the people he loved. Had it been any other man he would have killed him for Carly but with Ric he thought that he could let the man live, under the condition that he never came back. Now though, after watching Jason fight for his life, Sonny wasn't so sure.

Would his mother understand? Could she have ever forgiven him for killing her son? Sonny didn't know if he would be able to do it, though he knew his men wanted nothing more then to get revenge for Carly and Jason and even a single word from him would send them right out to make the hit.

Carly had always treated them as friends and Jason may be able to give them orders but he still got his hands dirty with him. That was something Sonny could never touch. They all thought of Jason as a brother almost. If Jason died Sonny wasn't sure he could keep them from killing Ric. He wasn't sure he would want to stop them.

Ric was his brother by blood. Jason was his brother in every other aspect of the word that counted. Which meant more?


	17. Admitting to Love

**Shot in an Alley:** Admitting to Love

-----------

_  
I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I'm so glad you liked it!

* * *

_

_--------- Corinthos Penthouse_

Elizabeth leaned into Jason. He was still sleeping. After she kissed his heated forehead she whispered a goodbye into his ear. "I'm sorry Jason. I'll be back soon, don't worry. I love you."

The "I love you"s were getting more and more frequent even though he was never awake when she said them, nor would he ever be. It never felt odd or strange saying it. It felt right. She loved him but the question on her mind was if he had ever loved her. Cared about sure, but loved? Had Jason ever loved her?

She got up to go to the door. She had to meet Ric at the house and get a bag for her Gram's house, or at least, that was what she had told him. In truth it was to get a bag so she could spend even more time with Jason. Before her hand reached the door knob a voice stopped her.

"I heard what you said."

Elizabeth turned around. That was the first thing Sonny had said since Jason had nearly died last night. "I know."

"You never stopped loving him did you? Even after I faked my death, after Ric and Courtney?"

"No." She replied honestly. She didn't care if Sonny knew. He wouldn't tell Jason, not while Jason was engaged to his sister.

Sonny paused for a second, considering that, "Why didn't you tell him that?"

Sonny didn't need to tell her who "him" was. It was Jason. "I don't know."

"Are you going to tell him?"

Elizabeth didn't need to think about that one, she had already made up her mind. She wouldn't tell him, "No. He's happy with her, I'm not going to mess that up."

_--------- Lansing Home_

Elizabeth opened the door to the home she once shared with her husband. She would never step foot in it when this was all done with.

Ric was sitting on the couch reading a legal document. He looked up when Elizabeth entered. "Hi honey."

Elizabeth moved to the couch to talk to Ric. She nearly took a bracing breath, but knew that would be natural. Never before had she had to rely on her feeble acting skill so heavily. She gave him a hug and frowned behind his back. "Hey, Ric. I can only stay a few minutes."

Ric looked at her with that pathetic look on his face and Elizabeth was nearly startled to realize that was how wonderful he thought she was. He would actually believe that she has no other motives than helping her Gram. "I understand. How is she doing?"

As much as she wanted to, she couldn't say terrible or that she'd had another relapse. It just wouldn't be probable so instead Elizabeth gave him a smile. "Better. She managed to keep down the soup I gave her this morning. She should be able to let me go by the end of the week!"

Ric's face lit up at that. "Good, I'm glad." with that he gave her a full on kiss. He was pulling her closer to him with each second. _Oh god…_

Then a noise she had never been happier to hear in her life rang through the room: the phone.

Ric groaned and got up to answer it. "Hello?"

Elizabeth watched as Ric talked on the phone. His expression made her think he wasn't very happy at the moment. The call ended and Ric turned to Elizabeth with an apologetic look on his face. "I'm sorry. That case I'm working on, the one I was away for last night, is moving a bit faster than I thought. I need to go now."

Elizabeth tried to muster up her best disappointed face, "This just isn't out week." she joked.

Ric grabbed his briefcase and gave her a quick kiss before he left. "Bye love."

"Finally!" Elizabeth took out her remote control and clicked the button. The door slid open to reveal a disgusted looking Carly.

"If you need to go and run to the bathroom to wash your face then don't mind me. I understand." She offered.

Elizabeth grabbed a tissue to wipe at her face. "Thanks, but I need to get back to Jason."

Carly's face changed from disgusted to concerned in an instant. "Is he okay?"

Elizabeth didn't want to worry her too much. "He had a rough night. He needs me so I want to get back to him."

Carly watched Elizabeth go to the bedroom to pack a bag. She couldn't shake what she had seen in Elizabeth's eyes out of her head.

It was love.

_--------- Corinthos Penthouse_

Jason groaned as he came back into the world. "Elizabeth."

Sonny leaned over to his friend. "Jase, its me Sonny." Sonny was relieved that Jason had woken up.

He watched Jason open his eyes and look around. Confusion came over his face. "How did I get here?"

"You don't remember?" Sonny asked. It didn't surprise him. Jason had been awake in the penthouse for all of a half an hour before he had gotten sick again.

"No, not really." Jason admitted, still sounding tired.

Sonny sighed, "Well, after Elizabeth brought me to her studio we decided to bring you here. I guess it was too much moving around for you because you got sick again. We almost lost you last night." he finished with a whisper.

Jason saw how sad and guilty Sonny's eyes got. "It's not your fault."

He brushed that aside, "Yeah, it is. So how do you feel?" Sonny asked, quickly changing the subject. He didn't want to fight with Jason when the younger man was still so ill.

Jason knew what Sonny was doing but answered the question anyway. "Not so good." He replied honestly. He knew that saying he was fine wouldn't work, he assumed he looked anything but fine.

Sonny nodded. "If I sent Johnny out for some soup would you eat it?"

Jason considered this. He wasn't in a hurry to eat but he knew it would make Sonny worry less about him if he was at least eating food. "I guess."

Sonny got up and opened the door. Johnny had been there all night and had to be tired. It was going to be a fight to get him to go home. "Jason just woke up."

Johnny smiled. "Good, how does he feel?"

Sonny face fell a bit. "Not too great, it's his way of saying that he's in a lot of pain but he agreed to have some soup."

Johnny gave Sonny a nod to say he understood. "I'll go to Kelly's."

Then Sonny brought up the harder issue. After last night he knew that Johnny wouldn't leave the door without a fight. "When you get back Francis will be here to relieve you."

The guard shook his head, "I'd rather stay."

Sonny let out a breath. "Were going to need you soon John, you can't help anyone if you're half exhausted."

"I'll be fine, boss."

Sonny was willing to cave a bit; Johnny had after all saved Jason's life last night. "I'll tell you what. You can stay in the maid's room and sleep. That way, if Jason needs you, you'll still be here and all we'll have to do is wake you up."

Johnny looked surprised that Sonny had offered. "Alright. I'll be back with the soup soon." And with that Johnny left the hallway.

Sonny closed the door and turned back to Jason. He was horrified to see his friend trying to push himself to a sitting position. "Jason! What are you doing?" Sonny said as he moved to Jason and caught him before he collapsed back down in defeat.

Jason was panting slightly. "I wanted to sit up." He said as if it were the simplest thing in the world.

Sonny moved his friend to the sitting position he wanted to be in. "Better?"

He watched as Jason looked down at his bandage. "Yeah, thanks. Where's Elizabeth?"

Not at all surprised that Jason had asked, Sonny informed him, "She is at Lansing's, getting a bag for her Gram's house, or at least that's what Ric thinks."

Jason looked up at him, stricken. "You let her go alone?"

Sonny realized he had said the wrong thing, Jason looked upset and there was no way that being upset was a good way for him to be right now. "It's okay man, I have a guard following her."

Jason still didn't look any bit calmer. "Sonny, she shouldn't go anywhere near him."

Sonny knew why he was upset. "You love her, don't you?"

The younger man looked shocked at the sudden change of subject, especially what subject Sonny had decided to change to. "What?"

"You heard me. Its okay, I already know." Sonny reassured him.

Jason looked down again. "I think I do." He admitted. He rarely showed his feelings to anyone, but right now he could care less, he didn't have the energy to.

Sonny smiled. Now if only they could tell each other that.


	18. The Smallest of Confessions

**Shot in an Alley: **The Smallest of Confessions

-----

_Thank you to the reviewers!

* * *

_

_--------- Outside the Corinthos Penthouse_

The first thing Elizabeth noticed was that Johnny wasn't there anymore, instead she was greeted by Francis. Giving him a smile she opened the door to the penthouse.

Her eyes immediately went to the couch where a sleeping Jason was laying but Sonny was nowhere in sight. She walked to the couch to sit next to him. "Hey Jason, I'm back." She said to him.

Jason's eyes, to her surprise and happiness, fluttered open. "Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth let out a full smile, the first since they had gotten here yesterday. "You're awake!"

Jason also let out a small smile. "Yeah, I just had some soup."

She fought her urge to wrap her arms around him and tell him how happy she was that he was okay, but she managed to restrain herself. "Good, so where's Sonny?"

Jason scrunched up his face in confusion, "Umm, he told me but I think I fell asleep."

Elizabeth let out a laugh. "That's okay, I understand. I just got back from seeing Carly. She says that you had better be okay when she sees you. Something about the biggest hug you've ever had."

Jason looked as though he was going to laugh but instead he got a more serious look on his face seconds later and spoke. "Elizabeth I just wanted to make sure you know how grateful I am."

She was surprised the conversation had gone in that direction. "I know, but really its no big deal, I mean you..."

Jason cut her off though, "It is a big deal and I wouldn't be alive if it weren't for you."

Again she tried to brush it off. If he knew how much he had given her then he would see just how even they were. "Someone else would have come along."

"But someone else would have called an ambulance. If that, someone else might not like me too much," Jason said.

Elizabeth shook her head, "I couldn't just leave you there to die, you mean too much to..." She stopped herself.

Jason's voice got softer and gentler when he spoke again. "I mean too much to who?"

Elizabeth was angry with herself for slipping like that. She could always pass it off as something else. "You mean to much too... Emily. Emily. She needs you now more than ever."  
She wanted to slap herself. Then him if he didn't see through it.

Jason didn't even flinch at that. If she had meant Emily she would have said Emily and not stopped herself. "That's it? I mean too much to Emily for you to let me bleed to death? I don't mean a thing to you other than the fact that Emily might stop fighting the cancer if I were to die?"

Elizabeth looked into his eyes and decided not to lie again, not when he clearly didn't believe her. "No, not just Emily. You mean too much to me to let you bleed to death. Me, Jason."

With that Elizabeth got up and went upstairs to the spare room that Sonny said she could have. She left in her wake a bewildered but pleased looking Jason.

_--------- Sonny and Carly's bedroom_

Sonny had gone upstairs to make a few calls and not disturb Jason in the process. He had heard Elizabeth come back and decided to go downstairs and ask how Carly was doing but two voices stopped him. He had heard the whole thing and rushed into his own room before Elizabeth could see him.

Now he stood with a smile on his face. Suddenly he could see why Carly spent all that time eavesdropping in the stairs.

* * *

_Please review!_


	19. Breakfast Conversation

**Shot in an Alley:** Breakfast Conversation

----------

_Thank you, as always, to the reviewers!

* * *

_

_--------- Corinthos Penthouse_

Sonny and Elizabeth had gone through everything that Carly had told her and none of it was a major surprise. Alcazar had been his number one suspect all along but they needed to be sure.

The two had both been doing shifts of watching over a sleeping Jason. His fever was low and he was breathing easier but still, his friend looked weak as ever. His color was still almost white, which was painful to see considering how tanned Jason always was.

Now, in the early morning, they were both sitting down at the table eating their breakfast. Though Sonny had asked before, he needed the reassurance again, "How was Carly doing? I mean, you know she hates..."

Elizabeth cut him off though. "She was worried about all of you. She's trying not to think about it."

Sonny smiled. That was Carly; whenever she was worried she threw herself into taking care of someone else. Michael or Jason were usually her targets. "Good," He paused, "are you going over there today?"

Elizabeth nodded.

Before Sonny could speak a very sleepy looking Johnny came into the room. The guard was pulling on his jacket and his hair was in a bit of a mess. "Good morning." He directed to the two of them.

Elizabeth gave him a weak smile. She was dreading, he knew, having to go to Ric's again. Also she was even more worried for Jason than he was. If that was even possible - Jason was a brother, friend, confident and right hand all rolled into one. It seemed, that now, he was going to be okay.

Sonny then motioned to an empty chair, the one Michael usually occupied. "Take a seat, have some breakfast."

Johnny looked mildly surprised at the invitation. "Thanks." He said as he sat down and began to fill his plate.

To say that Sonny had gone overboard in cooking this morning was an understatement. There was no way that he and Elizabeth were going to be eating all that, and even with Johnny's help he was still going to be either throwing a lot away or stocking the fridge with leftovers. He had done all the cooking in an attempt to get his mind off of everything. Also he had actually hoped that Jason would wake up hungry, and this way Sonny would have anything he wanted for breakfast ready.

Johnny looked up from his plate, "Has Jason woken up yet?"

Elizabeth turned to the couch. "No, he's still asleep."

Johnny glanced over to where she was looking and there he saw the still sleeping Jason. "Any problems last night?"

Sonny shook his head. "No, he slept clear through."

Johnny took another bite of his food, "He looks dead to the world." Then he looked down, obviously not liking his word choice.

As if on cue the person in question made a moaning noise and moved around a bit. Elizabeth rushed over to the couch while Sonny and Johnny got up.

"Jason? Are you okay?" she asked in a concerned tone.

His friend's eyes opened and squinted against the light. "I'm fine."

Johnny smiled at the younger man and spoke, "Morning Jason. I have to go to work but call me if you need anything. I'll be right outside." and with that Johnny left the room to start his shift.

Sonny moved to the couch. "Good morning, Jason."

Jason looked at him. "Hi." he responded weakly.

Elizabeth sat next to him and helped him sit up. Once Jason got into a sitting position Elizabeth spoke. "Are you hungry?"

Jason quickly shook his head. "No."

Sonny laughed at this. "I made breakfast. It's not soup."

Jason actually let out a small smile, "Okay."

While Elizabeth went to the table to get him something to eat, Sonny sat down on the side of the couch. "This will be over soon Jason."

"What are you going to do?"

Sonny sighed, "I'm not entirely sure."

Elizabeth returned with a plate over flowing with food. Sonny watched, managing to stifle a laugh, as Jason's eyes widened with the knowledge that he was going to have to eat least half of what was there. "I'll be back soon."

With that Sonny left for a walk. Elizabeth then spoke to Jason. "You don't have to eat all of it. It's just that you haven't had much more than some soup in a few days."

Elizabeth fork full of eggs to Jason's mouth and he accepted. "How's Carly?"

As she brought some of Sonny's amazing hash browns to Jason's mouth she spoke, "She's more worried for you guys it seems but I can tell she wants to get out of there badly. She hates Ric."

Jason nodded through his chewing of more eggs; "I can't blame her for that. What about you?"

"I'm fine. I just want this all to be over with thou..."

Jason cut her off. "No. How do you feel about Ric?"

She looked up at him surprised, piece of bacon still in mid-air. "What?"

Jason leaned forward for the bacon then look at her concerned. "You loved him, you were married to him. You still are. I'm asking you how you feel about Ric now." Jason spoke quietly.

"I don't know." She whispered.

Jason looked at her with something in his eyes that she couldn't place. "Are you going to forgive him?"

Elizabeth looked shocked, "Never. It's just… I'll never be with him again, that's for sure. But part of me, well I just wondered why he would do this. Then the other part of me knows he couldn't have acted it all. He loves me, I know it. I didn't imagine it all."

Jason shook his head, "Do you still love him?"

_--------- The Docks_

Sonny rounded the corner to the docks and stopped in his tracks. There, not knowing he was only a few feet away was Faith talking to Ric.

"You did something to Morgan didn't you?" Faith accused Ric.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Ric coolly responded. Sonny clenched his fists at that. Ric was a goddamned liar – he'd shot Jason in cold blood and had walked away to let him die.

"Fine, don't tell me. I know what you're doing anyway and face it Ric. You need my help to take down Sonny." Faith started the words out louder than was wise but caught herself half way through and spoke more quietly.

"I've told you a hundred times before, Faith. I've made peace with my brother."

Sonny could barely control himself but then Faith spoke again. "To take down Sonny you need to get rid of Morgan. You already did that."

Ric was completely calm; "I haven't done anything to Jason. I don't plan on it either."

Faith shook her head. "Well then start planning. Sonny has it in for us, we need to get rid of him before he does us. If you haven't done anything to Jason yet then I will."

"Do what you want, Faith." Ric then walked away from the angry blonde. Seeing that the conversation was over Faith went in the opposite direction.

A few minutes later Sonny headed back to the penthouse. He may not know what to do with Ric but thanks to Faith's threat against Jason he knew how to get rid of Alcazar.

He smiled, but there wasn't any ounce of happy emotion in it. Faith didn't know it yet but soon she would get so sick of Ric's partnership with Alcazar that she'll want in with him herself. Unfortunately her shootout at a meeting with Alcazar will go so wrong that both she and Alcazar will die.

This took care of the both of them without Baldwin ever being able to pin it on himself or Jason. The best part was he would have no problem getting the guys to accept the plan. Faith wasn't much of a threat but she had made a major mistake in planning to hurt Jason. There was no way Sonny was going to let a threat to his friend, no matter how small, get away.


	20. Visits of All Kinds

**Shot in an Alley:** Visits of All Kinds

-----

_Thanks, as always, to the reviewers! You guys rock!

* * *

_

_--------- Corinthos Morgan Warehouse_

Sonny had just finished going through the plan with his men. All seemed to trust it and they seemed like they were happy to do it. Of course, he had known that they would be. It meant the first steps of revenge for Jason and Carly. They would all give their lives for the two.

The only thing to work out now was how to get the Faith and Alcazar there. Sonny sighed as a knock came to his office door. "Come in."

Marco poked his head in the room. "Scott Baldwin to see you."

Sonny groaned. The district attorney was a corrupt fool. "Send him in. But keep a stun gun handy."

Marco smiled at his boss and truthfully replied, "Just say the word and I'd be more than happy to, Boss."

Marco stepped aside to let in an extremely cocky looking Baldwin. "Good Evening Corinthos."

"Scotty, what can I do for you?" Sonny was glad he had just put away what he had been working on and had taken out the books. It gave Baldwin less to harp about.

"You know, Morgan hasn't been by the station lately. Taggert and I are getting worried."

Sonny kept a straight face as he spoke. A few people were bound to notice Jason's absence sooner or later. He was mildly surprised that Emily hadn't come by to see if her brother was still in town or something. "I'm sure Jason will be touched by your concern."

"So Sonny. Where is your right hand now?" Scotty had taken the liberty of inviting himself to sit down. His arrogance was driving Sonny crazy.

"Why do you care about Jason?"

Scotty leaned forward to Sonny. "Because, Corinthos, I heard Emily Quartermaine mentioning to the Spencer kid that she hadn't seen her big brother lately. She was worried. Now, I ask myself why he wouldn't be visiting with her anymore? I mean, I may not like Morgan but he always seemed to be around for his sister."

Sonny silently cursed while he made a mental note to have Jason call her while he was awake sometime soon. "Did it ever occur to you that maybe he has been busy?"

Baldwin got a smirk on his face. "Well, yeah Taggert and I thought about that. But now I think maybe there's something going on. Do you want to know what I think happened to Morgan?"

Sonny laughed in spite of himself. This was going to be amusing. "Sure Scotty, why don't you tell me?"

"Be happy to. I think Morgan was getting too independent for you. I mean we all remember the break-up of the dream team over your lovely sister." Sonny suppressed a frown – he didn't particularly like thinking about what had happened because of Jason's relationship with Courtney, "What's to say that when you made up, Morgan was thinking with his own mind a bit more? Maybe you were afraid of Morgan taking over."

Sonny shook his head; he saw where this was going. He was nearly suffocating with the silent giggles. Jason and Elizabeth would get a kick out of this when he told them. "Where are you going with this Scotty?"

Scott lowered his voice to a whisper. "I think you had Jason Morgan killed."

Sonny couldn't hold it in any longer; he exploded with a much-needed laughing spasm. "Oh Baldwin, you really have sunken to new lows. I'm not even going to start today."

With that he got up and opened the door inviting Scotty to leave. The DA said nothing as he left the room. Sonny was still laughing as he headed to the parking lot.

_--------- 15 Minutes Later - Corinthos Penthouse_

Sonny opened the door to his penthouse. "Hey Jase, you wouldn't believe what Baldwin told me, he thi-" Sonny stopped in the middle of his sentence.

He had just realized two things were wrong. One Johnny was not at his post. Two, Jason was nowhere to be seen. Sonny panicked. A thousand things were running through his mind. Alcazar had heard what Sonny and his men were planning and had kidnapped Jason and Elizabeth. Or maybe Ric had figured out everything and had taken the two. "JASON? Johnny, you there? Elizabeth?"

No answer came to him. Sonny looked frantically around the room for something, anything.

There was a noise behind him. Sonny whipped around to see Elizabeth walking ahead of Jason and Johnny. The guard was half carrying Jason back to the couch while Jason was saying something. All three looked fine.

"Jason! Where were you? Are you okay?" Sonny rushed forward to his friend and looked him over. There was no blood seeping through the bandage. Jason was breathing fine. He looked just like he had when Sonny had left for work.

"Sonny, what's wrong?" Johnny asked him.

"Why is Jason out of bed?" Sonny had gone from scared for his friend to angry that he had been moved.

Jason looked at Sonny. He knew now what was wrong. Sonny had come home and seen that he was missing. "It's okay. I'm fine"

Johnny and Sonny both made there way with Jason to the couch. Once he was lying down Elizabeth covered him with the blankets.

Sonny still didn't understand why they had moved Jason. That is the reason he had gotten sick again. "Why was Jason out of bed?"

Elizabeth chose to let Jason answer as Johnny snuck back outside. "Um, I needed some help to get to the other room."

Sonny was now even more confused. Had someone come by and Jason needed to hide? "What?"

Jason just smiled slightly, "I had to pee."

Sonny just stood there. It was the logical explanation, but with all the threats to his family he had gone right past rational and into protectiveness.

Elizabeth was looking at him strangely, after a second she grabbed her purse from the floor by Jason and fished through it. Within seconds she handed him the remote to the panic room. "Here, go see Carly. You need it Sonny."

Sonny was amazed by the stupidity of that idea. What was he supposed to do, say _Hi Ric, I'm here to see my wife…_ "What are you talking about? Ric co- "

Elizabeth cut him off. "Ric called me to tell me the case he has been working on is going to trial tomorrow. He is spending the night at a hotel in the town his client lives in. Go see her."

Sonny just continued to look at the two. Jason nodded his head to Sonny. "Go."

He looked at the remote again and turned to walk to the door. At the last second he turned back and looked at Jason. "Emily's worried. Its okay, you can tell her everything if you want."

He left. He was going to see his wife.

---------

Elizabeth watched the door close behind Sonny. She had seen the fear in his eyes when Jason hadn't been on the couch when he had come home.

She turned her attention back to Jason. "So, do you want to call Emily?" She hoped he said yes. She needed to talk to someone about all of this. Jason, Ric, her feelings for the two.

Jason seemed to hesitate, "She may have chemo today."

Elizabeth shook her head. She knew how much Emily's cancer was hurting him. "She would want to know you're okay."

She watched him bow his head in defeat. "Yeah, I want to call her."

"Great. Should I tell her to come here?"

"That'd be nice."

Elizabeth moved to the phone to call Emily.

_--------- Lansing Home_

Sonny opened the door to Ric's house. In his hand he had the remote control to the panic room. He stood in the center of the room for a minute then he clicked the button.

A wall with a painting on it slid away to show another room. No one came out of the room so Sonny walked towards it.

The room was small. On one wall there were monitors showing parts of the house. In the far corner there was a baby crib with the mobile that he had picked out for the baby. Then he saw Carly.

His wife was sleeping on a small army cot. He stomach had doubled in size since he had last seen her. Sonny moved to sit on the cot. He leaned over and began to stroke Carly's blonde hair.

After a few minutes Carly stirred in her sleep. Her eyes opened and blinked a few times before turning to look at him. Sonny saw her eyes soften and fill with tears.

"How did you get in here?"

Sonny smiled. "Elizabeth sent me, she said that Ric would be gone all night."

Carly nodded, "He is."

She still sat there staring at him, unable to say what she wanted. That she had missed him more than anything. How worried she had been that he would go to the dark place that she had saved him from so many times before. Unable to speak still, she leapt up and launched herself into his arms, holding on to him with a death grip.

Sonny wrapped his arms around his wife. Her whole body was pressed against him. He had the strangest thumping feeling against his stomach. It took him a minute to realize what it was. Carly's own stomach was pressed to his.

He was feeling his baby kick.

_--------- Corinthos Penthouse_

Emily knocked frantically on the door. Elizabeth had given her a brief run down of what had happened on the phone.

After a few seconds the door opened to show her best friend. Elizabeth gave Emily a hug before stepping inside to let her in.

"Jason?"

Her brother was on the couch. He was watching the whole time. "Hey Emily." He greeted softy.

Emily raced over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, careful of the spot he had been shot. "God! I was so worried about you!"

Jason spoke into her hair. "I'm sorry."

Emily shook her head, "Ric should be sorry."

She finally broke away from her brother. She turned to Elizabeth who was sitting next to them. "Thank you so much for all of this Liz."

Elizabeth smiled. "Any time." Emily looked around the penthouse. "What are you looking for Em?"

Emily turned back to her brother. "Courtney isn't here is she?"

Jason shook his head, his eyes momentarily looked guilty. "No, she's on the island. She doesn't know about any of this."

Emily looked at the two. She wasn't surprised at all - in fact she was smiling. Her brother and best friend had finally figured it out. Emily herself had known what they refused to see for so long. She saw the way that their eyes looked when they had mentioned the other. She knew how protective Elizabeth had gotten when Jason had been shot before. She knew how protective he had become of her when he had gotten better. She knew how they trusted each other.

She had been waiting for them to figure it out. It seemed they had. They had finally realized that they loved each other.


	21. Two Birds With One Stone

**Shot in an Alley:** Two Birds With One Stone

---------------

_Hey guys. Thanks for all the great reviews last chapter.

* * *

_

_--------- Corinthos Penthouse_

"So now all we have to do is sit here while Marco, Johnny, Francis and Dean do their jobs." Sonny filled in Jason with a smile on his face.

It had been last night when Sonny had filled in his men on their move against Faith and Alcazar. He had put his best men on it, with the obvious exception of Jason.

"So now we need to get rid of Ric?" Jason asked slowly. He wasn't sure what Sonny was planning in terms of his brother.

Sonny sighed. "God Jason, I don't know."

Jason said nothing. He knew that Sonny needed to get this out and he didn't want to make him clam up or anything.

"I thought, maybe, in the beginning before he shot you that I could let him live for what he did to Carly. Tell him to get out of town. But even if it had been just her he hurt after seeing her in that room I'm not so sure on that." Sonny looked down. When he looked up again his eyes were closed, after a second he opened them and started speaking again. "Do you know why? Why he did this? Carly told me everything last night. He is sick Jason. More sick than we all thought."

Jason's eyes narrowed at this. He had no idea why Ric had done it. He just thought it had been about the same things Ric had come to town for but still he kept quiet.

Sonny continued. "He blames me Jason, for Elizabeth's miscarriage. He was going to… he was going to give Elizabeth our baby. He was going to pass the baby off as a abandoned child and adopt it with her."

Jason didn't know how to react to that. Ric was sick. He didn't deserve to live. There was one thing Jason knew for certain now. If Sonny didn't kill Ric, he would.

_--------- Pier 14_

Faith Roscoe walked on to the pier. Last night she had decided to call a meeting with Lorenzo Alcazar to talk to him about helping her bring Sonny down. She hadn't brought too many of her men with her. The right hand she had now was a lot smarter than Fowler had ever been. He was very good with security.

She had come early. All she had to do now was wait for Alcazar to come.

_--------- Corinthos Penthouse, Elizabeth's Room_

Elizabeth was in part shock over what she had heard. She hadn't meant to eavesdrop but as she came down the stairs she heard it. Her husband was officially dead to her. There was no way that she would ever be able to look at his face again.

He had taken a pregnant woman in hopes of giving her child to Elizabeth. Hadn't growing up without a mother shown him something? How could he think of taking a child away from its mother?

He had twisted their innocent unborn child's death into a sick thing. They had lost their baby. Now he was going to place that pain on another person.

Elizabeth couldn't handle it. She curled up on her bed and cried. She was crying for her baby, who deserved to live but never got the chance, who would have grown up with a sick twisted man for a father. She was crying for Carly, a woman who had the strength to get over losing one child and who had been facing that fate again. She cried for Michael, this had traumatized the little boy, he was another innocent child caught in the crossfire. She cried for Sonny, he had lost two children, now his brother wanted to take a third. He would have to make a terrible choice soon. She was crying for Jason, the man she loved with all her heart. He didn't deserve any of this. All the people he loved lives were collapsing around him and there wasn't a thing he could do about it.

Most of all, she was crying for herself.

_--------- Pier 14_

Lorenzo Alcazar stood next to the joke of a woman that had dared to call a meeting with a real player, Faith Roscoe. He had no intention of partnering with her - she was a fool. Still, it would be interesting to see what she had come up with. "Good evening, Mrs. Roscoe."

Faith smiled. "And you, Mr. Alcazar. I didn't call you here for pleasantries, though."

Alcazar just shook his head. "I guessed that. But please, tell me why you wanted to see me."

Faith's mouth opened but before a word could get out gunfire rang out. He looked around him to see his three men falling down. A set up, that bitch had set him up. Alcazar felt a sharp pain in his chest.

He looked down in amazement at his chest. He had been shot. As he fell to the ground he looked at Faith. The blonde was on the ground, as were all of her men.

As Alcazar hit the ground he spoke one last word, "Corinthos"

The world around him went black.

_--------- Corinthos Penthouse_

Sonny hung up the phone. It was done. His men had left their guns in the hands of the dead men. Their prints would be on each gun. There would be no doubt in anyone's mind that Faith Roscoe and Lorenzo Alcazar's meeting had gone bad and ended with gunfire.

The two were dead.

Sonny turned to Jason and nodded. Ric was all that was left.


	22. Exiting the Panic Room

**Shot in an Alley:** Exiting the Panic Room

-------

_Thank you, as always, to the lovely reviewers!

* * *

_

_--------- Panic Room_

Carly sat and watched as Scott Baldwin came on the monitor. She had the news on like she did everyday, mostly to see if the cops had grown a brain cell and figured out where she was.

"Earlier today we received confirmation that the shoot out on Pier 14 was in fact between Faith Roscoe's men and Lorenzo Alcazar's. Both alleged mobsters were dead when the police arrived on the scene..."

Carly smiled. That had to be Sonny's doing. She would be out of the hell she was in soon.

_-------- Corinthos Penthouse_

Sonny, Jason and Elizabeth watched as Scott Baldwin confirmed what they already knew.

"So now that leaves Ric." Jason said.

Elizabeth nodded but didn't say a word. Sonny knew that this must all be hard on her. It was certainly difficult, and though he knew what his heart wanted from him, it was beyond difficult to formulate such a plan as one that involved killing his own brother. That was a decision that would take time for him to act upon, if he ever could. Even though Ric was still at large and Sonny was unsure what to do with him, he had already made one decision - his wife was coming home.

Things were going to change when it came to protecting Carly. She would always have two guards with her. There was no way he was allowing this to happen again. His wife would never have to face this again. Anyone who tried to hurt her would die.

That was easy. He knew exactly what to do in every other aspect of this situation, except with Ric. After seeing Carly, Jason, Elizabeth, and Michael suffer like this he knew that the man couldn't go free. There was no way.

Earlier that morning Elizabeth had gone over to see her. She had told Sonny that Carly had been crying when she entered the room, though he hoped that she would be happy now to see what had happened to Faith and Alcazar – proof that her isolation would soon be over. Either way, it appeared that Carly had finally had enough. Sonny hated himself that he hadn't been there to comfort her.

It was time to end this.

_--------- Panic Room  
_  
Carly sat down on her cot again. Soon she could go free. Sonny just had to get rid of Ric. Then she would go home. She would play with Michael when he came home. She would hold on to Sonny as hard as she could. She'd go and have lunch with her mom. She'd bug Jason after she got done lecturing him about how he needed to be more careful. She'd figure out what to do about the Courtney/Elizabeth thing.

She would plan her baby's nursery.

_--------- Sonny's Limo_

Jason and Elizabeth were at the penthouse. Michael, Mike and Courtney were on the island. Carly was in the panic room.

That was going to change soon. Soon his whole family would be under his protection.

Soon his family would be whole again.

_--------- Panic Room_

Carly saw Sonny and Marco come up the walk. She saw them open the door. She watched as Sonny brought the control out of his pocket.

She knew, she knew she was going home.

Carly stood up and went to the door. The steel slid open. Both Carly and Sonny stood there for a second. Just staring. They didn't need to say anything.

After a short while Carly made the first move. She ran into Sonny's arms and held on for the life of her.

She didn't need the penthouse to feel it. All she needed was him. She could feel it now. She was home.

Carly's nightmare was over.


	23. Return From The Island

**Shot in an Alley:** Return from the Island

---------

_  
It's the moment you've all been dreading! Courtney is coming home! _

_Thank you to the reviewers!

* * *

_

_--------- Corinthos Penthouse_

Carly sat on the couch with Jason while Sonny told them the news. "Michael, Courtney and Mike are coming home."

Carly beamed, relieved beyond words that her baby would be home with her again. She had so much to tell him, not least of which would be how incredibly proud she was of him. She wouldn't let her smile dim, not even when she thought about how much he would need time with her and the stability that he so rarely got to get over what he'd seen happen and the aftermath of that. Carly would make sure her boy got it though, for as long as their unpredictable life would allow.

Beside her, even Jason looked slightly happy for the first few seconds. He loved Michael. Then the other part of Sonny's sentence came to him. Courtney was coming home. He didn't know what to tell her - how to tell her… The only thing he knew for certain was that he _had_ to tell Courtney that he wasn't in love her.

Elizabeth came down the stairs and saw Sonny and Carly's smiles. "What is it?"

Carly's smile really should have given it away, "Michael, Courtney and Mike are coming home!"

Elizabeth put on a smile. Mike had always been nice to her and Michael was a cute little boy but Courtney was too much for her to handle. If Courtney came back she would take care of Jason; t was what people in love did for each other.

This was what she wanted for him, someone to love him.

Then why did she feel like breaking down and crying?

_---------_

Carly watched Jason closely. He didn't seem too happy about Courtney coming home; instead he was doing a lot of looking at an equally sad looking Elizabeth. So that was it. She had seen it in Elizabeth's eyes when she had come to pack herself a bag. She saw it when she told her what had happened to Jason.

And now she could see it in Jason's eyes as he looked at Elizabeth. She knew her friend loved Elizabeth.

Carly was having her own internal debate. She wanted Jason to be happy. She knew Courtney could accept him and more importantly, what he did.

Before it was clear that Elizabeth couldn't, but now it seemed she could too and as much as it killed Carly to admit it Elizabeth wasn't as bad as she had thought originally.

Carly pulled at Sonny's coat. Instead of answering his questioning look she motioned with her head to go to the kitchen. He silently followed her.

Once inside Sonny spoke, "Is everything okay?"

Carly nodded, "Except for Jason it won't be,"

Sonny bowed his head - he had known this was coming. "Elizabeth is..."

Carly cut him off. "In love with Jason. And he loves her back."

Carly ignored Sonny's amazed expression. "I know that look Sonny, I get that look from you. And that's how they look at each other. He never looked at Courtney like that. So what are we going to do?"

Sonny looked at her. "What do you mean?"

"How do we get Elizabeth and Jason together?"  
_  
--------- Sonny's Limo_

Courtney sat in between her father and nephew. Sonny had told her everything over the phone. Right now, the car couldn't go fast enough.

She needed to get to Jason. He may have had Sonny to help him but Elizabeth was also there. That couldn't have been helping him get well. She may have saved his life but she was still _Elizabeth_. Courtney couldn't wait to get her away from her Jason.

_--------- Corinthos Penthouse_

Elizabeth turned to Jason. "So you must be happy, you know with Courtney coming home."  
She tried to sound cheerful and had even forced a big smile onto her face for him but in truth her heart was breaking. She hadn't realized how hard it was going to be, for now she was living in the penthouse. She would see them together all the time.

Jason looked at her sadly - was it pity or was he regretting that she wouldn't be with him now? "I guess." He said simply.

Elizabeth didn't dare to hope after that sentence. "And now she can help you recover. I'm sure that's what you wanted all along." She kept her words light, even though her heart was feeling exactly the opposite.

Jason shook his head. "I didn't want Courtney to save me."

Elizabeth turned away from him and went to the bar to get a bottle of water. "Of course. Why would anyone want their loved one to see them hurt?"

"That's not why."

Elizabeth continued to keep her back to him, "Then why not?"

Jason spoke softly this time. "Because I wanted you to save me."

Elizabeth slowly turned around at that. Her heart was going a million miles per hour. "Really?"

Jason gave her a gentle smile, "Yeah, really."

Elizabeth felt herself get lost in his blue eyes. All the reasons she had for not telling him, to let him be with Courtney melted away. Before she could catch herself she told him the truth. "I wanted to… I, I love you."

Jason smiled at her. He was amazed to hear her say it. He could swear that he had never felt better in his life. He opened his mouth to speak.

The door to the penthouse whipped open and someone came rushing to him. "Jason!" Courtney's voice yelled through the room. Before he could say what he wanted to Elizabeth or make up an excuse to keep Courtney from flinging herself onto his still healing wound, she did. Courtney's lips crashed against his and her body pressed painfully against his stomach. Over her shoulder he could see a crushed looking Elizabeth.


	24. Truth

**Shot in an Alley:** Truth

--------

_Thanks for the reviews!

* * *

_

_--------- Corinthos Penthouse_

Carly and Sonny walked into the living room after hearing someone who sounded a lot like Courtney cry out Jason's name. And sure enough there she was. Kissing Jason like they had been apart for years. Sonny immediately saw Elizabeth, who was standing there looking half disgusted and half upset. Carly only saw Jason, though. He wasn't kissing back. In fact his face was scrunched up as though he was in pain.

After a second all three figured out why. Courtney's body was crushing up against Jason's stomach.

"Get off of him!" Carly called out. Courtney was hurting Jason, there was no excuse for it. Even though Carly herself had been happy to see him she had still had the smarts to keep away from his wound. Courtney also knew that he had been shot and she knew where. Her respect for Courtney dropped considerably, while Elizabeth was lapping it up - at least she hadn't hurt Jason further.

Courtney broke away after hearing Carly's yell. "What are you talking about Carly?"

Once the blonde's body lifted from Jason's, Elizabeth rushed to him. She wasn't mad at him. It wasn't his fault Courtney had come in during their important conversation. Jason was leaned back against the couch with his eyes closed. He had a hand to his stomach, as if to protect it.  
"Jason, are you okay?" she asked, worried.

Jason nodded slowly and then opened his eyes to look at her. He didn't need to say anything. His eyes explained it all. He loved her back.

When Courtney heard this she whipped around to face Elizabeth. "What are you talking about?"

Elizabeth tried hard to keep her calm, "You practically crushed his stomach, you know. Where he was shot?"

Before Courtney could say anything Michael rushed into the room "Mommy!"

Carly turned around and kneeled down so she could hug Michael on his level. Jason smiled at the sight of the little boy so happy and Sonny couldn't have been more relived that Michael seemed to be fine now that he was with his mom again.

"Oh Mister Man! I missed you." Carly told him, holding back tears.

Michael said something but it was muffled by Carly's shoulder, where his head was buried.

Carly and Sonny laughed. "Come on Michael. Why don't we go get you unpacked?" Carly told her son as Johnny brought his bag into his room. Sonny kissed the little boy on the head and watched the two go up the stairs.

Sonny turned back to Courtney, "Where's Mike?"

"He said to tell you that he'll be by tomorrow to see Carly. He thought she would want to spend the rest of the day with Michael." Courtney answered.

Sonny nodded and then spoke to Jason. "You okay, man?"

Jason opened his mouth but instead Courtney spoke for him. "He's fine. I didn't hurt him, Elizabeth was just exaggerating, but right now I think we need to be alone."

Jason's eyes widened behind Courtney. He looked up at Sonny as if to say, "What am I supposed to do?"

Elizabeth turned to Jason and spoke as though Courtney had said nothing. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine now."

Courtney, however, took this the wrong way. She thought that her presence was what was making him better, not that the pain she had caused had subsided. "See? Jason's fine now that I'm here to take care of him. But I really do want to thank you Elizabeth."

Elizabeth tried hard not to gag. "Well, Jason means a lot to me Courtney. I would do anything for him."

Courtney wasn't listening though; she had busied herself with stroking Jason's hair. He was trying hard not to tell her to go away. "Can Jason and I have some time alone now?"

Elizabeth and Sonny both looked to Jason, silently asking if that was what he wanted. Jason nodded to them and spoke, "Yeah, I have something I need to tell Courtney."

Sonny put his hands up in mock surrender. He was smiling at his baby sister even though he had the feeling her whole world was going to explode in a minute. He walked out of the room to go talk with Michael.

Elizabeth also understood the hidden meaning of his sentence. "I'll be upstairs if you need me."

Once Elizabeth was out of sight up the stairs she turned around to hear what Jason had to say. She hoped Carly didn't come out of Michael's room, otherwise she wouldn't hear the end of it.

---------

"I'm so sorry I wasn't here for you Jason but I am now so you don't have to worry about Elizabeth." Courtney told him.

Jason closed his eyes. He didn't want to hurt her. "Courtney, I need to tell you something."

Courtney leaned closer to Jason. "What's that?"

Jason looked her dead in the eyes, "I want Elizabeth to stay."

Courtney looked confused at that. "What do you mean Jason?"

"I want Elizabeth to help me, I want her to stay here so she'll be safe, I want to help her keep away from Ric." Jason explained, keeping his voice level.

Courtney's confused look didn't go away. "I don't get it Jason. I thought you hated her."

"I never hated her. In fact, I love her, Courtney." Jason said. The truth was out.

Courtney's face went from confused to angry in a second. "No, you love me. You told me so."

Jason shook his head. "I thought I did. I do care about you, Courtney, but I never loved you." He was hurting her and he knew it. Jason felt awful because of it but it needed to be said. He would rather hurt her than lie to her about his feelings anymore.

Courtney looked at him with anger in her eyes. "So what, you lied to me again and again? Is that it?"

Jason nodded. "I guess I was lying to a lot of people. Elizabeth most of all."

"So tell me Jason." Courtney said, sounding spiteful, "If I were the one who had found you, this wouldn't be happening right? Carly escapes from the panic room and comes across you. You're telling me you'd 'fall' in love with her?"

Jason closed his eyes; this was going to be harder than he thought. "I didn't fall in love with her. I realized I already was in love with her. And she realized it too. We were lying to ourselves."

Courtney shook her head. "And where does that leave me Jason?"

---------

Elizabeth was smiling. He said it. He loved her.

"And where does that leave me Jason?" Courtney's voice questioned.

Elizabeth heard Jason sigh. "Where ever you want to be. But it's not with me."

Courtney's voice rose a bit. "She is only going to hurt you Jason."

"It's going to hurt me to be away from her."

Elizabeth beamed from her hidden spot. If she had anything to do with it Jason would never hurt again and if being away from her hurt him, then she wasn't going anywhere.

"You don't know what you're saying." Courtney said, her voice going tight.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. Apparently Courtney had no intention to get out of the conversation with any of her dignity intact.

"I do, finally." Jason responded, sounding completely sure of himself in a way that Elizabeth had missed before.

"If I leave now you can't come back to me." Courtney said. Her voice was probably meant to be threatening, but since she was using the oldest line in the book it was more comical than anything.

"I won't be."

"I won't wait for you like before Jason. I'll be with someone else." Courtney threatened.

Jason's voice got gentle, "I don't want you to wait. I want you to be as happy as I am now. If you wait for me you'll be waiting the rest of your life."

Elizabeth smiled. He wanted to spend the rest of their lives together.

Courtney walked to the door; she could hear the door open. "This is it Jason."

"Goodbye."

Elizabeth heard the door slam. After a second she came down the stairs. "Was that Courtney?"

Jason looked at her. "Don't pretend. I knew you were there."

Elizabeth blushed a bit. She hadn't meant to be caught. "Sorry."

Jason smiled at her. A real smile, not one of the tiny ones he did normally. It was a big happy one, a rarity for him. She was trying to hold on to the image.

"I didn't get to say it to you."

Elizabeth looked at him slightly confused. "Say what?"

"I love you too."

Elizabeth smiled as big as his smile was. She sat down next to him on the couch. Jason leaned in next to her. And Elizabeth got what she had wanted for years. He kissed her.

---------

At the top of the stairs two other people were smiling. Sonny and Carly stood listening to their best friend declare his love for Elizabeth.

* * *

_Man, those stairs are getting a lot of traffic these days. I hope you all liked the demise of Journey! Please review!_


	25. The Shadow Over Happiness

**Shot in an Alley:** The Shadow Over Happiness

---------

_Thanks for the reviews! You guys are wonderful!_

* * *

_--------- Corinthos Penthouse_

Elizabeth was sitting in the chair next to what had become Jason's couch. She had her sketchbook in her lap as she completed her second sketch of him sleeping. These were so much better than the ones she had done from memory.

She had been up for about an hour, and because yesterday had been such an eventful day, everyone else was still sleeping. Everyone was on edge because they knew that Ric would get home soon. He would see Carly had left the Panic Room. He would know what was going on.

Ric would most likely go to Gram to explain before anyone else got to her first. He would get there and see that the house hadn't been lived in all week. No bag filled with her things, no food in the fridge, and no cars in the driveway. Most importantly, no Gram sick in bed. Her cover would be blown soon.

Then he might come here, see what was going on. Or he might call her cell, trying to talk with her. He may go to Kelly's. That was the part everyone was worried about. What he would do next. She could tell Sonny was scared for his family. Instead of just Johnny outside he was now with Max and Francis. Courtney had Marco and someone named Paul. Mike had Rick and another guard she had never met named James. In addition to all this they weren't supposed to leave the penthouse - but that was fine with her, it gave her time with Jason.

Just as she turned the page to start another she saw Jason stir in his sleep. "Shh, Jason. Go back to sleep."

Jason didn't seem to want to obey and he opened his eyes. "Hi." He greeted sleepily.

Elizabeth frowned at him, "I told you to go back to sleep." She said, pretending to be angry.

Jason smiled, "I know, I didn't want to."

Before Elizabeth could say anything Jason spoke again. "What's the picture of?" he asked, indicating to her sketchpad.

Elizabeth turned the pad around for him to see. Jason seemed to be studying it carefully. She knew that he couldn't make sense and connect the lines that she'd lovingly drawn on the paper.

"What is it?"

Elizabeth looked at him, incredulously. "It's you!"

Jason frowned, "I don't think so."

So Elizabeth went about the task of showing him how she saw him.

_--------- Lansing Home_

The door opened as Ric Lansing came home. "Elizabeth? You here?", but he got no answer. There was no real reason why she would be. She didn't know when he was going to be back, so she wouldn't be here. Ric put his bag down. After a few seconds he got out the remote control to the panic room.

He clicked the button and watched the door slide open. Carly didn't come running out like she had at first but that was because she knew it would do no good. Ric stepped inside and felt his heart stop.

Carly was gone.

Ric looked around the room. The mobile that he had stole from Carly and Sonny was also gone. Ric then looked over to the wall with the monitors.

In the chair, the one he found Carly sitting in so often, was a jacket. An Italian made jacket.

Sonny's jacket.

He hadn't left it there by accident either. He had wanted Ric to know that he knew Carly had been here all along.

He wanted Ric to know he was a dead man.

_--------- Corinthos Penthouse_

Carly moved down the stairs. She was planning a big talk with Elizabeth today. Basically a "hurt him and I'll kill you" type thing.

She stopped halfway down the stairs. There on the couch was Jason and Elizabeth laughing.

Jason was laughing.

Carly felt herself smile despite what she wanted to think about Elizabeth. She had seen Jason laugh like that maybe five times since she met him but there he was sitting on her couch laughing with Elizabeth Webber. Maybe she could hold off on the talk for a bit.

_--------- Audrey Hardy's House_

Ric Lansing had never been more afraid in his life. What if Sonny had told her? Would she hate him? Or could she forgive it?

Ric pounded on the door. "Elizabeth? Elizabeth! Please open the door. I need to talk to you!"

He got no answer. Just as he started to knock again he could hear a car pull up. _Elizabeth…_ She was there, she would talk to him. He'd make her see.

Ric stopped when he realize that the car didn't look like hers. It wasn't the right color or model even. Ric couldn't breath when he saw who opened the car door. Audrey Hardy. She was looking as healthy as ever and she was carrying a suitcase.

"Oh hello Ric!" she greeted.

A mistake, this was all a mistake. "Hello Mrs. Hardy. Where's Elizabeth?"

Audrey frowned. "I don't know. I haven't heard from her since I called your house to say goodbye before my nurses convention."

With that out of her mouth Ric ran to his car.

_--------- Corinthos Penthouse_

Sonny and Elizabeth helped Jason to the table. He had insisted on sitting with them for breakfast. With Carly and Michael home it was like the family was all together and he refused to sit on the couch for the whole thing.

Michael came bounding down the stairs and started to run to Jason but Sonny intercepted him and scooped him up. "Okay buddy. There's something you need to know. Your Uncle Jason got hurt and we need to be careful with him okay?"

Michael nodded bravely. "Okay."

Sonny smiled. "Just stay away from his stomach okay?"

"Can I give him a hug?"

Jason smiled at the little boy. "Come here buddy."

Michael walked slowly to Jason. He climbed up the chair but kept as far away from Jason's middle as possible. "Get over here."

Jason leaned in and hugged his former son. Carly, Sonny and Elizabeth beamed in their direction.

_--------- Elizabeth's studio_

Ric opened the door with the key Elizabeth had given him

He knew now what had happened.

Jason Morgan's jacket was sitting there. Elizabeth had gone to her Gram's the night he had shot Jason, but that wasn't the truth. She had taken care of Jason instead of her Gram. After a while someone must have contacted Sonny.

He was a dead man.

* * *

_A couple of excellent recommendations:_

_"Save Me" by C. C. Carz. It's a great AU Liason._

_"A Road Not Yet Taken" by Omally. Every liason fan should read this excellent story._


	26. Family

**Shot in an Alley: **Family

-------

_A big thanks to all of the reviewers!

* * *

_

_--------- Corinthos Penthouse_

Sonny walked into the living room from the kitchen. He was in the middle of cooking dinner. "So what is it you want for dinner, Jason?" It was quickly becoming his custom to ask, as Jason just wasn't much in the mood to eat. Whatever he could make that Jason was likely to have some of was exactly what he would serve.

Jason opened his eyes. Michael had worn him out so Carly and Elizabeth practically threatened him into a nap. "Um, I don't know."

Sonny smiled. "Well I was thinking spaghetti." He knew that it was one of Jason's favorites.

Predictably, Jason agreed, "Sounds good." Jason looked around for a second. "Where's Carly and Elizabeth?"

Sonny sighed, "Across the hall. I can only imagine the talk Carly is giving Elizabeth."

Jason look relieved. "Good, I don't want to sit here anymore."

Sonny looked at his friend suspiciously. "What does that mean?"

_--------- Morgan Penthouse__  
_  
Carly was sitting on Jason's couch. It was one of the lone five pieces of furniture in the room. If nothing else she was glad that he was with Elizabeth. If she moved in he was sure to let her redecorate the place. Carly had tried, hard, but he didn't want that.

"What did you need to talk about Carly?" Elizabeth asked.

Carly sighed; this wasn't going to be easy. As much as she hated to admit it she was actually starting to like Little Miss Muffin, but Jason was more important. "It's about Jason."

Elizabeth sighed. To say she hadn't expected this would have been a lie. "What about Jason?"

"If you do anything like you did before, sleep with Zander or anyone else, get upset and walk out when he can't tell you things or anything else you've done to hurt him in the past, I will make you pay for it." Carly said, sounding more serious than Elizabeth often heard from her.

Elizabeth knew Carly was telling the truth. "I love Jason. I'm not going to hurt him."

Carly nodded, "Maybe not intentionally."

"Carly I know you think I'm not good enough for him and I know I've hurt him in the past but I love Jason. I didn't know or realize it until I found him shot and bleeding for the second time. I know that's not an excuse. I want to be with Jason. It's amazing that he even wants to be with me after all I've done but I plan on making sure he is never sorry for this." Elizabeth said, speaking to herself just as much as she was speaking to Carly.

Carly smiled, that had been exactly what she had wanted to hear. There was only one thing left for her to know. If Elizabeth could say the right thing again she would be behind the girl all the way. "I actually believe you, Elizabeth." She said, grinning gently at the girl that clearly only trusted her as grudgingly as Carly did in return. "But I need to ask this, and don't tell Jason I mentioned it. What are you going to do to fix this penthouse up?"

_--------- Corinthos Penthouse, Kitchen_

Jason sat in a chair with a blanket over him smiling. "Thanks Sonny."

"If Carly or Elizabeth asks, tell them it's not my fault." He said. He knew that once the girls came in and saw Jason missing his life would be over. He grabbed a spoon and started to stir his spaghetti sauce.

"I will." Jason assured before hastily changing the subject, "So Michael hasn't had any problems now that he is back with Carly?" he asked, he had been worried about the boy.

Sonny nodded, "He's been fine. Better than fine. The only thing is that he doesn't like to let Carly out of his sight, but she talked with him a little while ago. After that he was fine."

Jason had expected something like that. "And how is Carly?"

Sonny sighed, "She says she's fine. I think she's covering for me, though. I know it had to have been awful for her."

"Of course. Seeing that Elizabeth and I are together so soon after she got back couldn't have helped her." Jason said.

Sonny turned and grinned, "You'd think, but she surprised the hell out of me. Right before Courtney got back she figured out how you two felt and decided she needed to give you guys a push." He started to put the garlic bread into the oven to cook.

"Really?" his friend asked from his spot in the chair. Surprise was written all over Jason's face. Sonny knew he had to have been expecting more of a fight from Carly.

"She wants you to be happy. I think this whole thing has proved to her that Elizabeth is stronger than we all thought."

Shaking his head Jason spoke, "No, she's stronger than _you_ all thought. I always knew it."

Sonny looked up at Jason from where he was chopping vegetables, "You're really happy with her?"

"Happier than I thought I could be."

Sonny smiled at his long time friend.

_--------- Morgan Penthouse_

"And you have to get more furniture." Carly added for what had to be the sixth time. Elizabeth was telling her what her dream was for the penthouse. Both knew it wasn't going to happen if Jason had much of a say, though.

Elizabeth nodded, "I know. When I stayed here with Zander there was a bed and a nightstand in each room. That was it."

Carly made a disgusted face. "Yeah, that's Jason."

Elizabeth decided to take a different turn of conversation. "So Carly, has Sonny heard from Courtney?"

"Yeah, she wanted him to talk to Jason."

Elizabeth prodded further, "And?"

"He said no. And after a nice, loud conversation she agreed to go to a college out of state."

Elizabeth smiled in spite of herself. Before she could talk the door flew open to show Michael.

"Mommy, Lizzie! Daddy said dinner was ready."

Carly and Elizabeth got up and headed to the door, "Show the way, Mister Man."

The girls entered the room to find Jason already sitting and Sonny swatting his hand to keep him from the food until they got there.

Both of the women went in and kissed their respective men. Elizabeth sat next to Jason while Carly went between Michael and Sonny.

Sonny raised his glass and cleared his throat. "Okay guys, I want to say something."

Carly rolled her eyes and muttered, "You always do."

Sonny pretended to look slightly offended. "Anyway. I wanted to make a toast. To family, may we always be there for each other and always survive the hard times."

Everyone clinked their glasses together and once everyone had been served the conversation started. The coffee warehouse, Elizabeth's painting, Carly and Sonny got into a playful argument over her eating habits and Jason spoke to Michael about his stay on the island.

It turns out the little boy had been learning to surf before he had come home. "I can't wait to tell Chris." Michael had informed Jason, speaking of his best friend from his class in school. By now they had the entire table into their conversation.

"You think he'll think it's cool?" Jason asked with a smile. Under the table his hand squeezed Elizabeth's.

Michael nodded his head, "Of course! Chris's cousin knows how to surf! I like his cousin. He's cool. I want one too."

Carly smirked as Michael spoke again. "What makes someone a cousin?"

Sonny explained to Michael, "A cousin is a child that your aunt or uncle has. Like if Lucas had a kid that would be your cousin."

Before Michael could speak Carly add, "But it'll be a while before Lucas has kids."

Michael turned to Jason. "Then you could have a kid."

Jason smiled, "Yeah, I could. But I need a wife to do that."

"Then marry Lizzie. If you guys were married you could give me a cousin right?"

Elizabeth's face turned bright red. "Oh, no Michael, that wo- "

Jason cut her off, "Yeah, we could." He said, answering honestly.

The little boy's face lit up, "Good! When can you have it?"

Elizabeth looked at Jason and Carly held her breath. After a second a looking into his smiling eyes she looked back a Michael. "I'm thinking pretty soon."


	27. Start of a War

**Shot in an Alley:** Start of the War

--------

_  
__Thank you, as always, to the reviewers!_

* * *

_--------- Lansing Home_

Ric was going to die. If Sonny didn't kill him then Jason was sure to. He had been positive that he had killed Sonny's surrogate brother - the person Sonny must wish was his real brother instead of Ric.

Though that wasn't even what made him hate Jason. He was what kept his brother's power intact, what kept everyone else from getting in on Sonny's territory. Most of all, though, it was because of Elizabeth. Jason had Courtney, what did he want with Elizabeth? She was the only person who had ever believed in Ric, why couldn't Morgan just leave them alone to be happy?

Elizabeth was only thing in the world he cared about; the first person to truly love him, but that was over now. While Jason Morgan still breathed, he couldn't have his Elizabeth.

Ric smiled, when he was through with his brother's family that wouldn't be a problem.

_--------- Corinthos Penthouse_

Sonny's men had confirmed that Ric's car was back. His brother had to know by now what had happened.

At Elizabeth and Jason's requests Audrey Hardy and Emily Quartermaine now had hidden guards. It was very unlikely that he would go after the two but they wanted to be sure.

"So Ric is back in town now?"

Jason's voice drifted into his thoughts. Turing to the younger man he nodded his head. "Ric should know by now that Carly's gone, I know he took her and that Elizabeth knows the whole truth. He may even know that you're alive."

Jason nodded to Sonny. "So what do you want to do about it?"

Sonny shook his head and walked to the bar. "I don't know Jason. I should kill him for what he's done."

"I would." was Jason's reply. Sonny knew that if Jason were able to he would go out and kill Ric right now. Jason's opinion meant something to him, but try as he might, he still couldn't muster up the hatred for his brother to give the order.

_--------- Courtney's Loft_

Courtney finished putting away the last of her clothes. Marco had brought them over about an hour ago. She could only guess that Carly or Elizabeth packed them. She didn't know which was worse.

Carly had been her best friend. She was supposed to keep Elizabeth away from Jason, but then again she had been stuck in the panic room so that wasn't her job. What she should have done was get her away from him the moment she returned. Instead, they were probably chatting away like old friends, laughing at breaking up her relationship with Jason.

Elizabeth was probably loving herself right now. She practically latched on to Jason while Courtney had been away. Sonny should have called her back here the moment Jason had come to the penthouse, but instead he let Elizabeth take care of Jason.

They had betrayed her. Couldn't they see how bad Elizabeth was for Jason? She was the one for him - the only one.

As her angry thoughts swirled around in her mind, Courtney didn't hear what was going on outside. She didn't hear the sound of the gun with the silencer on it. She didn't hear the two guards fall to the ground. She didn't know that her guard Paul was dead or that Marco was unconscious.

What she did hear was the knock on the door.

_--------- Corinthos Penthouse_

Carly and Elizabeth came down the stairs. The two women had bonded while they were stuck in the penthouse. The second they walked in Jason and Sonny stopped their conversation.

Carly noticed. "What? Why did you stop talking? Is it about Ric?"

Sonny shook his head, "Business."

"Sonny, don't you think after all this we deserve to know what's going on?" Carly asked. She wanted to know what was happening with the man that had threatened to take her baby and she was sure that she had earned the right to know.

Sonny opened his mouth to tell her no but Jason beat his to it. "Sonny, they deserve it. Carly's right."

Carly quickly recovered from her shock. "See? Jason says we should know what the hell is going on."

Sonny sighed. "Okay."

Elizabeth went and sat next to Jason. He put his arms around her and held her as tightly as he could to himself without making his wound ache. Elizabeth welcomed the safe feeling that came along with being in his arms. "Is Ric back yet?" she asked.

Sonny nodded. "Yeah."

"So he knows?" she asked with a bit of fear in her voice. Not fear of his anger or even of him. Fear for the people she loved. There was no way of knowing what he would do next.

Jason's arms gave her a gentle squeeze and he kissed her forehead. "Yes."

Elizabeth's eyes closed. There was only one thing she needed to know. "What are you… what are you going to do to him?"

Sonny opened his mouth and was again cut off, but this time by the phone. He walked over to it and answered. After a few moments he hung up.

Slowly he turned around. The look on his face was enough to panic even Jason. "What?" Carly asked, dreading the answer.

"Courtney's dead. Ric killed Courtney."

* * *

_Hehe, I just raised the stakes for you all. Sorry Shamira._

_Please review!_


	28. The Lights Go Out

**Shot in an Alley:** The Lights Go Out

---------

_Hello all. I want to thank everyone for the reviews last chapter!

* * *

_

_--------- Corinthos Penthouse, Elizabeth's Room_

Sonny had left after he told them the news. Carly had gone upstairs and Jason had stayed on his couch. Everyone had quietly excused themselves, not sure what to say.

Sonny had most likely gone to see Courtney and talk with his men to make sure that it had been Ric. He had seemed more shocked then the rest of them. His brother had killed his sister. Not many people got to say that in their life. Not many would want to.

Carly was in her room. Soon she would have to go tell Michael that his Aunt Courtney was dead. She had actually taken the news the best out of all of them - even better Elizabeth herself. No one knew what they were going to tell Mike. They hadn't really spoken much but she could tell that everyone didn't know what to say about that.

She had left Jason on the couch after Sonny and Carly had left the room. He hadn't said a word. She had only said "I'm so sorry." and left. What do you say to the man you love when his former fiancée, who he had only just left for you, is murdered by your almost former husband? There was nothing she could say.

Nothing she wanted to say.

_--------- Courtney's Loft_

Sonny looked down at his baby sister. Ric had shot her three times in the chest. She was still by the door. He hadn't even come inside. He must not have wanted to scare her or anything.

He had wanted to scare Sonny.

He wanted to let Sonny know that he would kill his family in an instant. Sonny would have thought that the only safe person was Elizabeth, but now he wasn't so sure. Ric was losing it fast. There was no telling what he would do next. The only thing he could do was protect his family.

_--------- Corinthos Penthouse, Jason's Couch__  
_  
Courtney was dead. She was at the loft and was killed. If he hadn't told her the truth about him and Elizabeth then she would have been here. She would be alive.

Still, he couldn't have lied to her. Not even knowing what would happen to her. She would have found out sooner or later, no matter when he told her. She would have seen it in his eyes.

This wasn't his fault. This wasn't Elizabeth's fault. It wasn't Sonny's or Carly's. It was Ric's.

Elizabeth must be feeling like it was her fault, though. He could tell when she left the room. He needed to talk to her, to tell her that none of this is her fault, but she wasn't likely to come down soon.

He knew what he needed to do. Jason slowly got off the couch and straightened to a standing position. It didn't hurt half as much as it did when he first woke up at the penthouse. He slowly walked to the stairs.

Elizabeth was probably in the spare room that Carly had used. He made is way to the door and knocked softly.

"Come in.", came Elizabeth's muffled reply.

Jason opened the door and stood before a shocked Elizabeth. Immediately she sat up and ushered him to a seat.

"What are you doing up?"

Jason took a deep breath; this was going to be a tough talk, but he needed to know how she felt. He wanted to make it better. "It's not your fault."

Elizabeth sat down slowly. "What isn't my fault?"

"Ric. What he did to Carly. To Courtney."

"To you?" The words came out of her mouth before she could stop them.

"I know you must have been scared. But -" Jason started. He wasn't what they should be talking about now.

Liz cut him off. "Scared? Jason, I was beyond scared. I saw you lying there and I knew that if I lost you I would lose myself. It terrified me even more because I'm married. You don't feel that for another man." By now she was crying. "You were bleeding and dying right there and I was losing you."

Jason continued to be quiet. She needed to get this out.

"And then I found out it was Ric. I didn't know about Carly. I thought he had seen me look at you or say your name and he figured out that I loved you. He would have been a step ahead of me, though. Do you know when I realized it?"

Jason shook his head.

"After you had said that you missed me too. I kept thinking that I was so lucky that you still cared. I pulled a gun on you. I called you heartless. I was so cold to you. But still, you missed me. I finished you bandages and it hit me. I loved you. And the man I am supposed to love shot you." Elizabeth took a deep breath. She was nowhere near done. "But you know what I was thinking about later? Courtney. You loved her. Not me. I couldn't change that. And I wasn't going to try. You deserved to be with her if she made you happy. You deserved a wedding. Kids. And if she could give it to you and you loved her then I wasn't going to get in the way."

Jason decided that now was a good time to talk. "I never really loved her. I convinced myself that I did. She loved me and I wanted to love her but I couldn't help but want you."

"You never loved her?"

Jason shook his head. "I cared about her. I didn't love her. I was so… _glad_ when I woke up and saw you there with me. I had this dream while I was at your studio. I felt so far away. I could hear your voice but it was soft and hard to understand. You were too far from me. Then there you were. You said that you would always come when I needed you."

Elizabeth smiled. "I though you didn't dream."

"I don't but you were still there. I couldn't hear or talk to the real you. I needed you but I couldn't have you. So you came to me. I had other dreams then too."

She nodded. "I know."

Jason was surprised. "How?"

"You were crying in your sleep and you kept telling me that it wasn't your fault."

Jason was surprised, but that wasn't what he wanted to talk about. "Ric isn't your fault Elizabeth."

She hung her head down at that, but Jason wouldn't let her. He gently moved her face back up to look him in the eyes. "None of Ric's actions are your fault."

"He wasn't always that way Jason. We lost the baby and it was like he lost his mind. He blames Sonny for it, I know that now, but I didn't then. If I had realized that he had Carly or that he hadn't given up the vendetta against Sonny, none of this would have happened. If I had stopped defending him for one minute and opened my eyes Courtney would still be alive, Carly wouldn't have been taken and most importantly, you wouldn't have been hurt." Elizabeth said. She hated herself for how she had acted then. Everyone had warned her, but she didn't listen.

"You loved him. You see the good in the people you love." He told her.

_--------- Outside the Corinthos' Penthouse_

Ric had shot the two guards. He didn't know if they were alive. He slowly moved to the top floors private circuit room.

Ric opened the door and went in. He cut three of the cords.

The top floor went black. The phones were down.

Ric moved to the door. He entered the penthouse easily.

_--------- Elizabeth's Room_

Jason and Elizabeth plunged into total darkness. There was no storm going on, just some wind and a light drizzle – nothing that could bring down the power lines. Elizabeth felt Jason get up and gently pull her arm to join him. The two made their way to what Jason was sure was Michael's room.

He opened the door. "Carly?"

He could not see her but he heard her. "Jason! Oh thank god. What's going on?"

Jason continued to whisper, hoping Carly would too. "I don't know. You stay here and be quiet, I'll go talk to the guards."

"I'm going too." Elizabeth whispered to him. The tone of her voice told him that there was no room for argument.

The two shuffled carefully down the stairs after leaving Carly and a sleeping Michael. They walked through the living room to see the door was already open. Feeling around Jason came across a dead guard and the other's breathing was growing more shallow by the second.

Elizabeth and Jason came to the same conclusion. Ric was in the penthouse.


	29. Fight for Your Life

**Shot in an Alley:** Fight for Your Life

--------

_Thank you to all of the reviewers!_

* * *

_--------- Corinthos Penthouse_

Ric was in the penthouse.

The power was out, Sonny was gone, the guards might be dead, the phones were dead and Ric was in the penthouse.

Elizabeth felt true fear of the man she had married for the first time. She had never been afraid of him - now she was terrified. She could feel Jason breathing next to her. He seemed to be lost in thought. The phone line had been cut so there was no way to get help. He could only hope that Sonny would get back soon. Jason wanted to get the guns the guards must have but he knew that would be too risky. It was too dark. If he accidentally shot Carly, Elizabeth or Michael he would never be able to survive knowing he had hurt them.

Jason knew that Sonny kept a first aid kit and flashlight in the kitchen. It might not be bright enough to light the room, but it was better than staying in this darkness. They had no idea where Ric was. If he headed up the stairs Ric would know that someone was up there. He couldn't risk that. It was best if he assumed that it was only Jason and Elizabeth in the apartment and that Carly and Michael weren't upstairs.

---------

Ric could vaguely see the two by the door. Elizabeth was hanging on to Jason. That bastard had stolen his wife. Jason would be the first to die. They would all die, except Sonny and Elizabeth.

Ric silently made his way to the door. He was in the hallway leading to the kitchen now. He was getting closer to them. Once he got Elizabeth away from Morgan he would be able to shoot him. He wouldn't fail this time - Jason Morgan would die with this gunshot.

---------

Carly held Michael's sleeping form closer to her. Jason and Elizabeth would have come back up sooner. Something was wrong.

She could go down and see, but for some reason Carly's heart was telling her to stay here. If they didn't get back soon though she would have to do something, but for now she was staying with Michael.

If he woke up alone he might go see what was going on and Carly couldn't let that happen. Even if everything was okay in the penthouse other than the lights he could fall and hit his head.

No, she had to stay there.

---------

Jason and Elizabeth slowly made their way to the kitchen. Jason's instincts were screaming at him to get out of there, but they needed light. He had to do this.

Jason was suddenly shoved backwards. He hit the ground hard and let out a grunt of pain. He wouldn't let Ric know how much that had hurt him.

He was sure that the fall hadn't opened the wound but it had still hurt. He felt Elizabeth next to him and he tried to force his breathing to slow down and the dizzy feeling to go away.

---------

Elizabeth slowly stood up after realizing that while she couldn't help Jason with the pain, she could stall Ric.

"Ric?"

No one answered her, instead a pair of rough hands grabbed at her. "Ric!"

She could feel Jason get up slowly. Again she tried to get her husband to answer. "Ric, damn you. Say something!"

"Elizabeth, get away from him." Came Ric's harsh voice.

Jason could barely see the sight in front of him. Ric was pulling at Elizabeth. "Don't touch her!"

He charged Ric and shoved him down to the ground. Jason had no boots on so kicking him wouldn't do much good, but as Ric was getting up Jason was able to stun him by kneeing him in the stomach.

Turning to Elizabeth he yelled, "Get out of here!"

Elizabeth couldn't just leave him here. Ric had gotten up now. He threw a blind punch in Jason's direction. When he found only air he tried again. This time his fist found its target. Jason's stomach erupted in pain. He collapsed to the floor, but before Ric could do anything else Elizabeth grabbed a chair from the table and hit it against Ric's back.

Ric fell to the ground but soon got up. Jason still lay on the floor breathing shallowly. He lunged towards the fallen man. Unwilling to allow further harm to come to Jason, Elizabeth stopped him. Ric tried to stop the chair but ended up pushing Elizabeth back. Her head connected with the table and she fell unconscious.

Jason saw Elizabeth go down from his spot on the floor. The pain racing through his veins was replaced with rage. Ignoring his body's protests Jason got to his feet. Ric didn't seem to notice as he kept his eyes on Elizabeth. Jason's fist connecting with his face was effective enough to tear his eyes from her.

Ric attempted a punch of his own but Jason grabbed his hand in time and countered with his own hit. Ric tried a different approach. He threw his fist and at the same time he kicked out. His shin hit Jason's legs and caused him to fall.

Jason was trying to keep his eyes open as he felt himself fade, but he was the only one stopping Ric from getting to Elizabeth, Carly and Michael. He had to get up.

Ric saw Jason getting off the ground again. He could see how slow Jason's movements were getting. The younger man wouldn't last more than ten more minutes.

They both knew that.

_--------- Courtney's loft_

Sonny could feel that something was wrong. His family was in danger.

He quickly whipped his cell phone out of the pocket of his jacket and dialed the guard's number. After three unanswered rings he swore to himself. There was something wrong. Sonny tried the home phone number next.

"The number you are trying to reach is no longer in use. Please make sure you are correctly dialing the number."

Sonny turned to his own guards. "Get the car. Something's wrong."

_--------- Corinthos Penthouse_

Jason got to his feet again. Ric now had the advantage. Under normal circumstances Jason would win any fight that the two could ever have, but now, there was no way that Jason would win this.

"Tired yet Morgan?" Ric's taunting voice came to him.

Jason said nothing as he dodged another punch.

"Elizabeth loves me. Once I explain to her everything she won't even give a damn about you."

"Then why did she tell me she loves me?" Jason threw back. If he could start a verbal fight with Ric he may be able to stall longer. If Sonny didn't return home soon…

"She's confused."

Jason spared a glance at Elizabeth. Through the dark he could barely see the rise and fall of her chest. She was alive, that was all he needed. "She said that she had loved me for years. Was she confused for the last four years too?"

Jason could hear the tremor of desperation in Ric's voice. "She loves me."

"No Ric. She loves me."

_--------- Sonny's Limo_

The car couldn't go fast enough for him. He could feel it in his heart. There was something going on at the penthouse.

If Ric was there and did something to anyone of them Sonny didn't know what he would do.

Actually he did. He would kill Ric with his own bare hands.

_--------- Corinthos Penthouse_

Ric couldn't handle hearing Jason talk about his Elizabeth anymore. He swung his fist out and connected with Jason's heaving chest.

Jason couldn't get up this time. He could barely breathe anymore. He was spent. He had tried his hardest but it wasn't enough. He hadn't held on long enough. Sonny wasn't going to be in time. Sonny might not even be on his way.

Jason had failed them.

That was Jason's final thought as he finally let go. He didn't hear the men rushing up the back stairs that were in the kitchen. He didn't hear Sonny call out his name.

He didn't see Ric's startled face.

He just saw the darkness.


	30. Forever Safe

**Shot in an Alley:** Forever Safe

---------

_I got quite the response for the last chapter – thank you to everyone who reviewed!

* * *

_

_--------- Corinthos Penthouse_

Sonny charged blindly up the stairs with the other men. One of the guards made the guess that something had been done to the power and he was now working on getting it back. They had to be okay, Sonny repeated again and again in his mind. They were going to be okay.

Sonny and three of his men raced though the kitchen, including Marco. He had woken up and was insistent on coming with them. With the small amount of light from the flashlights that they had, they could see the scene before them.

Elizabeth was on the ground. There was blood coming out of a wound on her head.

Ric was standing, looming over a body.

_Jason._

His friend was lying on the ground curled up.

Michael and Carly were nowhere in sight.

They weren't all right. Ric had hurt them.

Elizabeth was breathing slowly with a broken dining table chair lying next to her. Jason's eyes were also closed. Sonny could clearly see blood and bruises on his body. Sonny tried to process what was in front of his eyes.

They weren't all right, they could be dying.

Sonny's eyes moved from Jason to Ric - his brothers. No, that wasn't right. He had one brother and his name was Jason. Sonny could see that clearly now.

This man in front of him had hurt his brother, his sister, his wife and his children. He deserved death.

So Sonny did the only thing he could to protect his family. He raised the gun.

And he fired.

---------

Elizabeth heard a loud noise. A gunshot. Her mind went instantly to Jason. God, Ric had done it again.

Despite the pain she opened her eyes. It was still dark so she didn't have to worry about the light hurting her head even more. Slowly she rolled on to her other side to see what the shot had been. Ric was now also on the ground. Blood was pouring out of his chest.

Jason was on the ground too. She didn't care about anything else. Slowly she crawled the few feet. Her head was throbbing and as soon as she saw his chest rising and falling she collapsed on top of him.

No one knew that it was the last thing Ric saw.


	31. Doctoring

**Shot in an Alley:** Doctoring

---------

_A huge thanks to the reviewers!

* * *

_

Sonny dropped the gun and rushed to his fallen friends. Marco helped him gently pull Elizabeth off Jason.

Sonny put two fingers to her neck. Strong pulse and from the way she was breathing it was clear that her lungs weren't compromised at all. All she would probably need was an aspirin and a lot of bandages for her head. Marco busied himself with that as Sonny focused his attention on Jason.

He could see Jason breathing, though his didn't seem as strong as Elizabeth's and his pulse was weaker. Sonny lifted his shirt a little to see the bandage for the wound. While his gunshot wound hadn't opened up his chest was covered in bruises. He could already tell that some of his ribs were broken.

The lights in the penthouse flickered then turned on full force and the second they did one of his men walked back in along with Francis and Johnny. The two didn't look too much worse than his other guards. Sonny looked up from Jason and nodded to the two.

"Find Carly and Michael."

They nodded and went upstairs first.

Elizabeth made a moaning noise and opened her eyes, squinting against the new lights. Sonny again tore his gaze from Jason and leaned over to her. "Elizabeth?"

She turned and looked at him. "Jason?"

"He's alive Elizabeth." Sonny informed her. Wishing he could say instead, "He's going to be fine."

Elizabeth's gaze traveled from Sonny and over to Jason. She quickly moved to his side.

"Jason? Jason can you hear me?" she said. Elizabeth was trying hard not to look anywhere but his face but her gaze kept moving to the marks on his chest.

She got no response from him. Liz put her hand to his face. There was no fever so at least he wasn't going to have to deal with that again. She could vaguely hear Carly and Michael come down the stairs. Thankfully, Ric's body was long gone so no one needed to worry about the little boy seeing it. All they needed now was for Jason to be okay.

"Jason? Jason, open your eyes. It's okay. Ric's gone, Jason. Everyone's okay now. We just need you to come back to us. Come on Jase. Look at me."

Sonny held Carly in his arms as they watched Elizabeth try to get Jason to wake up. Michael seemed to understand what was going on to some degree. He wasn't asking all sorts of questions.

"Look at me Jason, please. You're scaring everyone. I love you and I need you to wake up!" Elizabeth said. She was losing her calm every second that he stayed sleeping.

Elizabeth felt a tear run down her face as she continued to stare at his still face. She closed her eyes to get her control back. Jason or Michael didn't need to get scared over her crying.

Elizabeth felt a finger move across her face, wiping away the tears. She slowly opened her eyes, praying that it wasn't Sonny or Francis.

No, it was Jason. His crystal blue eyes were looking at her in concern. "Elizabeth? What's going on?" he asked, whispering.

She shook her head. "Nothing. It's all okay now."

He seemed to relax for a second before worry flashed through him again. "Ric?"

Sonny came to kneel next to Jason again. "I took care of it." He said quietly.

Jason's eyes bore into his. Sonny knew that they would be talking about this sometime soon, but for now his concern was his family's health. He gripped Jason's arm and helped him to a sitting position. Elizabeth leaned him against her. Jason was clearly exhausted more than anything else.

Carly and Michael came to stand next to them and for the first time in months Sonny was able to breath a sigh of relief.

His family was finally safe. They were all going to be okay. No one was kidnapped. No one shot. Okay, maybe they weren't all a hundred percent better but that didn't matter to him. He would make damn sure that they would be soon.

No matter how much complaining they all did.


	32. Sonny's Recovery Plan

**Shot in an Alley:** Sonny's Recovery Plan

---------

_Thank you to the reviewers! Just so everyone knows, this chapter takes place the morning after Ric dies (I love being able to write that).

* * *

_

_--------- Corinthos Penthouse_

To the casual observer it wouldn't be apparent what the past weeks had been like for the family inside the penthouse. In fact if you went around in each room you would think these were normal people.

A neat and clean living and dining room - the kitchen was spotless.

Most normal of all, perhaps, were the people sleeping upstairs.

A little redheaded boy in a blue and green room - toys everywhere. One wall was completely painted as a map with different places starred. Pictures of family lined a shelf that also held many books. Lots of them were easy to read travel books. The little boy was sleeping peacefully clutching a teddy bear.

The next room had a couple inside of it. The room also had pictures inside of it - some of the little boy in the room across from them, others of a woman with blonde hair, another of a different woman redhead. The man and the woman in the bed were spooned against each other. The woman was clearly pregnant. The man's arm protectively draped over her stomach. Both had wedding bands.

The room that was down the hall housed another couple. There were no personal things in the room. These people would be considered houseguests by someone who didn't know who they were. The woman had her head pillowed on the man's shoulder, her arm around him and soft brown hair covering a small wound on her head. She was sleeping with a small smile on her face. The man was sleeping just as peacefully as the others in the house. Covers pulled up to hide taped ribs and bandaged stomach, but without the knowledge of what was under the covers the man looked young and healthy.

The penthouse was quiet. That would change later, but now, they were just a normal family.

_--------- Two Hours Later_

Sonny moved quietly down the stairs. The rest of them were asleep. Sonny was used to the early mornings by now. He usually came down alone and cooked breakfast before everyone else came down.

He finally let his mind go over last night. He had killed Ric. He was amazed he didn't feel as guilty as he would have thought. There was only one nagging thought that got to him whenever he thought about Ric: His mother.

She had always loved her family completely and totally. She even loved Deke despite what he had done to her. He remembered being a little boy and sitting down at the table with her. She had always told him to do what needed to be done for the sake of the people he loved. That was what he had done last night, but he had sacrificed her son because of it.

That was what got to him. He saved her grandchildren, someone she would have come to consider a son if she was still alive, her daughter in law and a young woman Sonny thought that she would respect and even enjoy the company of. Was that enough to justify what he had done? Sonny broke an egg into the frying pan. The eggs were the last thing he was making for his family. He glanced around the kitchen and noticed that he had made an amazing amount of food while he was stuck in his thoughts. That was okay, though, they would be eating every last bit of it anyway. He would make damn sure of that.

He let his thoughts drift again. His mother was a smart woman. Would she have seen away to ensure Ric's life while making a hundred percent guarantee of his family's safety? That was all he would settle for – a hundred percent.

She wouldn't have been able too, just like he hadn't been able to. So he was back to his original question. Would she be able to forgive him?

Sonny's head snapped up as he heard his son's laughter and Carly's soon joining. He had his answer.

His mother would forgive him. She had already done it.

_--------- Twenty minutes later_

Jason looked down at Elizabeth's peaceful face. He had been awake and watching her for a good few minutes now. It hadn't been the battle he had expected when he told her that he was sick of the couch. He had seen enough of that thing to last him a lifetime. Maybe if he mentioned it to Carly she would see it as an excuse to go shopping and buy a new one.

Jason's thoughts moved back to Elizabeth. His eyes settled on the cut on her forehead from where she hit the table last night. She had been defending him. Seeing her lying there unconscious had scared the hell out of him. He could have very well lost her. He was going to take good care of her from now on.

She moaned in her sleep and Jason went back to looking at her face. Soon she came back into the world. Her eyes were sleepy as she looked up at him. "Morning." He whispered.

She smiled even more. "Good morning. How long have you been up?"

He shrugged, "A little while."

He could tell she wanted to add more to the conversation but the door opened a crack to reveal a tiny bit of red hair. Once the spy sent from downstairs saw that the two were awake he burst through the door and climbed on to the bed in a second. "Uncle Jason! 'Lizabeth!"

Elizabeth laughed at the interruption. "Hey Michael."

Jason ruffled the little boy's already messy hair. "Hi Buddy."

"Daddy made breakfast and he wanted me to see if you guys were up cause he made a lot of food and he doesn't want it to get cold. So are you coming downstairs?" Michael asked in one breath. Jason suspected that he could have gone on longer if not for the necessity of air.

"Sure Michael, just let us get out of our pajamas." Elizabeth told him, amazed that anyone could be that energetic when they had just woken up.

"Okay!" he said simply as he hopped off the bed and ran to the door. Michael paused for a second before turning around and running back to the bed. "Lizzy can I ask you a question?"

"Of course Michael." She responded.

"Can I call you Aunt Lizabeth?" Michael said with a shy smile.

Elizabeth felt honored to be considered an aunt to Michael. "I would love that… but maybe you should ask your mommy first?"

Michael shook his head. "I already did. She said she thought it was a great idea. And that if she had anything to do with it you would be my real aunt soon anyway."

Jason shook his head. That was Carly.

Elizabeth looked like she might fall over if she wasn't already on the bed.

_--------- Downstairs, Dining Room_

Sonny sat down to the table after he finally managed to fit all the food on to it. Carly, he noticed, was eyeing it all with an odd expression on her face. "You have to eat your full share." He informed her.

"That was what I was afraid of."

Before Carly was given another eating lecture their son came bounding down the stairs. "Uncle Jason and Aunt Liz are coming soon." He announced.

Carly smiled. "So she said it was okay to call her Aunt Elizabeth?"

Michael nodded as he sat in his seat. He didn't seem to mind the feast set before them. "She said that she would love that. But she got really white and quiet when I told her what you said Mommy."

Sonny turned to his wife slowly. "What did you say?"

Not even bothering to cover it up Carly told him. "That I planned to get Jason to make that official soon anyway."

Sonny groaned at her. "You didn't."

"Why not Sonny? The muffin proved herself with this whole thing. I don't hate her anymore. Jason has finally said that he loves her. It works out perfectly."

Sonny shook his head. There was no point in telling her differently. He knew it was a losing battle before they even declared war.

All three turned to the stairs when they heard a groan and a voice, "Oh god. Sonny please tell me that you are having the guards over for breakfast."

Sonny turned to his best friend and Elizabeth. "What do you think?"

Jason said nothing as he and Elizabeth took their places at the table. Carly was smiling at the two. That proved just how much that Carly was grateful to Elizabeth. She was willing to let her "have" Jason. There weren't many women on the planet that could say that they had Carly's support, not talons, on their side.

Jason and Elizabeth stared to load their plates up as Michael spoke up. "Is Grandpa Mike coming over?"

All the adults looked to Sonny. They hadn't been out of the penthouse in a long while, nor had he mentioned to them about Mike. Sonny shook his head at the redhead, "No, Michael."

The little boy shrugged in a rather Jason-like manner and went back to his overloaded plate. Jason leaned across the table to Sonny.

"How is Mike?"

Sonny sighed. "Not so great, but it's getting better for him."

Carly shook her head a bit. She had a soft spot for her son's godfather. Sonny spoke again, clearly uncomfortable with the subject. "How do you guys feel?"

Elizabeth smiled. "Like little men are jack-hammering in my skull but a few aspirins stopped them."

Jason looked slightly confused about that for a second before giving up. "I'm okay."

Carly shook her head with a knowing expression on her face, but no one felt the need to call him on it.

Carly finished her first plateful and attempted to just let it sit there without eating more. Sonny noticed.

"Have some more food Carly."

Jason, Elizabeth and Michael shared a secret smile. This was a regular occurrence, but it was still fun to watch, no matter how many times they had witnessed it.

"I'm not hungry anymore Sonny."

"But the baby is."

Carly rolled her eyes. "I think I would know better than you. After all, the baby gets hungry I get hungry."

"You need to eat good." Sonny said. He was not backing down.

"Sonny! How could I not with you looming over all my meals?"

Jason laughed quietly at this. When Sonny's eating target wasn't Carly, it was him. According to Sonny they both ate crap. Not to mention his habit of forgetting to eat. So that kept Sonny busy cooking for him to prevent it. Whenever he was getting lectured Carly could barely breath she was laughing so hard. And for the first time while she was getting the food lecture he let out a chuckle.

The whole table stopped to stare at him. The sound of Jason's laughter was almost nonexistent to them.

"What?" he said.

"He laughed." Carly said faintly. "That's almost three times in the span of a few days."

Sonny was looking at Jason strangely too. Then he looked at Elizabeth, who was completely unfazed by the whole thing, and smiled.

_--------- After Breakfast_

Jason finished drying the last of the plates. The women had gone shopping while Michael was in school. Luckily he hadn't missed too much but he couldn't stay home anymore.

"I think we need to talk about last night." Jason said.

Sonny nodded, he had been waiting for this to happen. "Okay."

"You killed Ric." Jason stated bluntly. Sonny would have been taken for surprised by that had it been anyone else, but by now he was used to that part of Jason.

"Yes, I did."

"Why?"

Sonny looked up in surprise. "What do you mean?"

Jason looked genuinely confused over Sonny's final action to end the conflict with Ric. "You're all about family Sonny. Ric was your brother. Why would you kill him? I mean. Carly and Michael weren't down there being hurt."

"But you and Elizabeth were."

Jason still had the confused look on his face so Sonny decided to elaborate. "I came in there and saw you both laying there. You could have been dead. And there was Ric, standing over you. I could finally see the truth."

Jason nodded for him to continue.

"I realized that I have one brother Jason."

"Ric." Jason supplied.

"No, you."

Jason's confusion seemed to grow.

"You are the only brother I have. I had Stone, but he's gone now. I couldn't protect him and I lost my little brother then. I got in that room and saw Elizabeth, and then I saw Ric. He was standing over you. I knew then that I had to protect you even at the cost of Ric, because you're my brother just like Stone had been."

Jason smiled. The confusion was all gone from his face.

_--------- Kelly's_

Carly and Elizabeth plopped down in their chairs. They both wanted some good coffee.

Elizabeth decided to ask what she had wanted to for a while now. "Carly? What did Michael mean about Jason and I this morning when he asked if he could call me Aunt Elizabeth?"

Carly shook her head. "Isn't it obvious?"

Elizabeth shook her head, "No."

"It may have taken everyone involved a long time to get it but you two belong together."

Elizabeth let out a relived sigh. That was it, no ulterior motives from Carly – nothing to worry about.

However, Carly wasn't finished, "And I intend to make sure Jason gets a move on with the proposing."

Elizabeth shook her head, now it was time to worry…

_--------- Corinthos Penthouse, Two Hours Later_

Elizabeth walked into the bedroom she had been using since she had gotten there. She smiled, sitting on her bed, was Jason.

"Have fun with Carly?"

Elizabeth laughed. "Shopping with Carly is a definite experience."

Jason smiled. "She always wants to drag me with her, but even if I don't go she buys me things."

"Don't look on the couch downstairs."

Jason groaned in mock annoyance. "She did it again didn't she?"

Elizabeth laughed at him. "Yeah." Then she lowered her voice to a whisper, "I helped her."

"Traitor!" Jason said as he leapt up and grabbed her.

Elizabeth let out a shriek and started to struggle to free herself.

"Don't even try it. I have you now." Jason said in her ear.

"Promise?"

Jason smiled as he turned her to face him. He leaned down to her level and spoke quietly. "I promise."

Elizabeth smiled then she captured him. Well, part of him. Her lips went against his for a kiss. Jason tangled his fingers in her hair. After a minute or so they both needed to breath and broke apart.

"You, Mr. Morgan, are an extremely good kisser."

Jason smirked. "And you, Mrs. Morgan are exceptionally good too."

Elizabeth laughed until she realized what Jason had called her. "Mrs. Morgan?"

"I think it suits you."

Elizabeth didn't even want to hope. "Jason, could you say what you mean?"

He smiled, "I'd really like it if other people started calling you Mrs. Morgan."

Elizabeth waited for him to continue.

"And I want you to call your self, Mrs. Morgan."

When he didn't continue Elizabeth couldn't help but be sad. She had really though he would do it. She turned from him and took her coat off. When she turned back around she nearly fainted for the second time that day.

Jason was standing there on one knee, holding out a ring. "Do you want to call your self Mrs. Morgan?"

"Jason, what are you doing?" she whispered.

"Finally what I want. What I need. I need you and I want to marry you. That is, if you want to marry me?" he said, looking down. He seemed to be losing his nerve.

Elizabeth got down to her knees too and raised his face back up with her hand. Jason's eyes were hopeful. How he had gotten a ring so soon was beyond her, but still, he had gotten one, he was on one knee. He was asking her to marry him. Everything she had wanted for the last four years was kneeling right in front of her. All she had to do was say yes.

"I want to marry you too Jason." She said, not a whisper but almost a full yell. She wanted him to get the message loud and clear.

Jason smiled. Not a small smile - a full on, show teeth smile. It was beautiful. It would be hers soon.

Elizabeth held out her hand for Jason to slip the ring on. Her breath caught when she saw it. There was a good-sized diamond in the center of rubies. The band was gold. The ring was beautiful. Almost as beautiful as Jason's smile.

"Emily came by when you and Carly were out. She brought this with her. It's a present from Lila. She said that it was her mother's engagement ring. She wants us to have it."

Elizabeth felt tears leak out of her eyes. Jason kissed her again and she couldn't think of anything else.

_--------- Hour Later_

Jason and Elizabeth came down the stairs. Carly had no idea what was going on. Sonny knew he had the ring but figured that Jason wouldn't use it for a long time. The two were grinning from ear to ear.

Carly noticed that right away. "What's got you two so happy?"

Elizabeth had wanted to draw this out but there was no way she could do it now. "Oh, I was just telling Jason how much I love his gift."

Sonny spit out his drink. Carly was getting more than curious now. "Then let me see it."

Elizabeth stuck out her hand.

Carly grabbed it to inspect the ring. "This is an... "

Jason spoke for the first time since they had gotten downstairs. "Engagement ring?"

"You proposed?"

Jason and Elizabeth smiled. "Yeah, I did."

"I can't believe you did it!" Sonny said as he came over and grabbed them both in a hug.

Carly whipped around on him. "You knew!"

"Emily came over with the ring while you were out. I didn't think he would do anything with it so soon!" Sonny explained, more than a little shocked.

Carly gave him a look clearly saying that this wasn't over before turning back to Jason. "I am so happy for you."

"Really Carly?" Elizabeth asked.

She smiled. "Really."

Elizabeth said jokingly, "Because if we need you to give Jason away then you need to say it now."

Carly smiled. "Nah. I can handle this."

Sonny watched his wife embrace Elizabeth. The younger girl looked shocked but recovered to smiled and put her arms around Carly also.


	33. Announce and Plan

**Shot in an Alley: **Announce and Plan

--

_Thanks to all of the reviewers! _

* * *

_-- Outside the Quartermaines _

Jason and Elizabeth stood on the front step for what felt like an eternity. Jason almost wished he wasn't quite as healed as he was. He was still sore and couldn't move too fast but he was able to move around. It was nice to be off the couch, but not if this is what he was doing with his freedom.

Elizabeth was worried as to how they would take it. It wasn't that she thought that they didn't like her. It was more that they wanted a small, quiet wedding but something told her the whole Quartermaine bunch was going to end up joining them.

Finally they got up the nerve to ring the door bell. Jason, she knew, was dreading having to do this. He would have liked to tell Emily and Lila then let those two inform the family but he just couldn't do that to Monica. Or even Alan at this point. All he could do now was hope that the old man wasn't home.

No one came to the door for a minute but finally Dillon's face appeared. "Jason. Elizabeth. Hi. Are you really sure you want to be here? The whole family is in the den." He asked them in a hushed whisper.

Elizabeth nodded to him. "Unfortunatly we need to tell them something."

Dillon gave them a sympathetic look and opened the door all the way to let them in. The three made their way to the den. Edward's voice was booming even behind the closed doors.

"I will not allow this to go on in my own home!"

"It's my house!" Came Monica's bored voice.

"I gave it to you!" followed Alan.

As if the whole town didn't already know that. Both Elizabeth and Jason rolled their eyes. They opened the door and walked inside. Dillon was right behind them.

"Well, what in the devil to you want?" Edward questioned Jason.

"He is welcome here whenever he wants Edward." Monica informed him.

"Why don't we let Jason talk." Ned said, forever a mediator in the family.

"So he can make an announcment that will break all our hearts again? Most likely going to jail for some illegal activity Corinthos put him up to..." Edward went on.

"Father, leave Jason alone." Alan warned.

Before they knew it the family went into a whole new fight. Emily came over to them dragging AJ behind her. "Jason! Elizabeth, what are you guys doing here?"

Dillon spoke up, "They said they had something to tell the family."

Emily looked at her brother. "Did you!?"

AJ looked confused but said nothing.

Elizabeth displayed her hand for the three to see. "He did."

Emily hugged them both, careful of Jason though. "I am so happy for you guys!"

Dillon smiled at them too. "Congratulations." He said.

AJ nodded, "I'm happy for you two."

Jason looked at him, "Thanks." He said as he stuck out his hand for his brother to shake. Too much had happened between them for the two to ever be friends, and they both knew it, but at rare times they could be civil. AJ took his hand and shook it.

Elizabeth looked around at the war going on beside them. "How are we going to tell them?"

Emily saw the problem. "Okay, we yell 'Jason and Elizabeth are getting married!' at the count of three." At Elizabeth's look, she added, "I know it's cliche, but they don't really give us much of a choice, do they?"

Jason looked amused by his sister's idea but said nothing. AJ and Dillon looked like Christmas had come early at the prospect of getting to drop this on them.

Emily counted down. "One, two, three!"

"JASON AND ELIZABETH ARE GETTING MARRIED!" the five yelled, Dillon and AJ the loudest, naturally.

The Quartermaines stopped yelling and turned to stare at them. Edward was blinking in confusion.

"What?"

_-- Corinthos Penthouse - Later_

"You should have seen their faces." Elizabeth said with a giggle.

Even Jason had to admit how funny they had all looked. Sonny shook his head in silent laughs while Carly let out a roar of laughter.

"I would have paid to go with you guys." She told them when she could speak again.

"I would have paid for you to tell them instead of me." Jason told her, only half joking.

"So what needs to happen next?" Sonny asked.

"Oh, plan the wedding, get the dress, get bridesmaids and groomsmen. Getting a place would be good. A date, guestlist. Food. Music. Cake. Tell the rest of Port Charles. Should be a piece of cake." Carly said.

Elizabeth paled at the mere thought of it, now that Carly had broken it down like that. She wanted a small wedding with family and friends, but now more than ever, just running off together sounded even better. Jason noticed her nerves and squeezed her hand.

"I'll help if you want." Carly offered a bit quietly.

Elizabeth's color came back and she smiled. "I would love that. I already asked Emily to be my maid of honor but would you be a bridesmaid?"

Carly looked touched. "I would be honored."

Sonny and Jason exchanged a secret smile before Jason spoke. "Sonny, um, would you be my best man?"

Sonny smiled at Jason. "Of course man."

Carly brought up another issue. "What about you Muffin? Is your family coming to this?"

Elizabeth thought it over a second. "No."

Jason turned to look at her. "Are you sure?"

Elizabeth nodded confidently. "They wouldn't come even if I asked. Sarah maybe. But after all the times they didn't come in the past I don't want my parents there. I don't need them. I have a real family now. The only one I want there is my Grandmother."

_-- Audrey's House _

Maybe even more than the whole list of other things she had to do, this was what Elizabeth was dreading. She didn't bring Jason, even though he offered to come. She needed to do this alone. She knocked on the door even though her grandmother had long ago given her a key.

The door opened and Audrey Hardy smiled at her granddaughter. "Elizabeth. Come in dear."

"Thanks Gram." she told her with a smile. She loved her Grandmother but she needed her to know that she was going to do this no matter what.

"I have something to tell you." Elizabeth started.

Audrey frowned, worried, "Is this about Ric being found dead? I was about to call and see how you were but the number is no longer in use for the house."

Elizabeth shook her head, "No Gram, it's not about Ric. In fact, I never want to hear that name again."

Audrey looked confused. "Why?"

Elizabeth took a deep breath. "Ric wasn't who I thought he was. He's done some horrible things. But that's not why I'm here."

Audrey sat down and motioned for Elizabeth to join her. "I won't ask. I can tell you wouldn't tell me even if I did. If you aren't here for Ric then what is it?"

"I'm getting married." Elizabeth said, displaying her ring.

Audrey stared at the sparkling ring for a second. Her eyes drifted back up to Elizabeth. "So soon?"

"Really, it's not soon at all." Elizabeth explained, "The man I married wasn't real. He was a front a terrible person put up to fool me. I'm not sorry about what happened to Ric, even though that sounds terrible." She took a deep breath, "If I'm honest with myself, then I know I've loved my fiancee much longer."

"And who is this lucky man?" Audrey said, not critical but not quite pleased either.

This was the hard part. She knew how her grandmother felt about Jason. "What is the one thing you've wanted for me?"

Audrey looked confused but still answered. "Happiness."

"I have it with him."

"Then hold on to it and don't listen to anyone else." Audrey advised. She wanted her granddaughter to have everything.

"Jason Morgan." Elizabeth told her. She wasn't ashamed or scared. She was happy. More than anything, she wanted the only blood family she had that had stood by her to see that, to accept it.

Audrey opened her mouth, probably to tell her everything she'd heard before. Jason Morgan is a dangerous man, he's got no feeling, he's a mobster...

"When is the wedding going to be?"

Elizabeth smiled, Audrey understood. That was all she needed.

_-- One Week Later, Wyndhams _

"Carly. I've tried on twenty dresses. I can't find _the one_. This is hopeless." Elizabeth said. Emily and Carly already had their bridesmaid dresses, but the most important article of clothing at a wedding - the dress - was still missing. Elizabeth wanted to rip every dress in the store to pieces out of sheer frustration.

Sighing, Carly sat down next to her while Emily continued looking through the racks of wedding dresses. "We'll find your dress Elizabeth. And if we can't then I'll have Sonny hire a dress maker for you. Either way, you're getting a wedding dress."

"I've got it!" Emily cried before Elizabeth could respond.

"You've said that five times already Em."

"But I know for sure now. This is the one. This is your dress!" Emily said as she turned around to reveal the source of her joy.

Elizabeth had to admit, the dress was gorgeous. It had a lace up bodice, corset like. Little beads embroidered it. She skirt of the gown was plain white fabric. It was the type of dress you had to wear hoops or ruffles under because the skirt was wide. There were matching gloves of the same material that you wore in place of sleeves. It was more than she ever thought she could pull off, but somehow, it was everything she'd ever wanted in a wedding dress.

"Try it on." Carly urged once she had gotten over how perfect the dress was.

"This is the last one." Elizabeth warned.

"Of course it is. Why would we keep looking after we've found you're dress?" Emily joked.

Elizabeth went to the dressing room and changed into the gown. It fit her perfectly. She walked out and ignored the gasps of her two friends as she made her way to the mirror.

And she let out a gasp of her own when she saw her reflection.

"Okay. This is the dress." She agreed.


	34. Wedded Bliss

Shot in an Alley: Wedded Bliss

--

* * *

_-- Morgan Penthouse _

Elizabeth tried on her gown for the last time before the wedding the next day. She still couldn't get over it. It had barely been a month, but still, this felt right. It wasn't like they were rushing into things. This had been a four year relationship. Well, Elizabeth thought with a smile, maybe relationship wasn't the right word for a lot of those years.

She smoothed her hands over the bottom of her gown, getting rid of imaginary wrinkles. She hadn't seen Jason in this tux yet, but since he wouldn't be seeing her all night, it was only fair. He was actually spending the night in her studio.

All of the details were set. They were being married on the bridge. Sonny had pushed for a church but neither she nor Jason let themselves be swayed on the matter. Emily and Carly were her bridesmaid and Sonny and Johnny were standing up for Jason. The Quartermaines were coming and, likely for Lila, AJ had said he was going to come. She wanted the whole family together, celebrating something together, and hopefully not fighting.

Michael was going to be their ring bearer. Her Gram and Bobbie were both standing in for her as almost surrogate mothers, which somehow helped calm Elizabeth's nerves. Nikolas accepted the relationship but after a talk with Elizabeth herself decided to come to Kelly's for the reception instead of the wedding - less chance of fighting with Jason. And while Elizabeth wanted Luke to come no one really knew where he was.

In the oddest change of events it was Lucky who would be giving her away. Though they were no longer in love, and the friendship that he and Jason had shared was long since over, there was always going to be something connecting Lucky and Elizabeth. Sort of like friends who had so deep of a past that years could go by between visits, but the comfortable feeling wouldn't go away. She hadn't asked him to give her away, but he'd offered and somehow, it felt right. Lucky had also promised Lulu for the flower girl.

Her parents hadn't gotten invitations to the wedding but Elizabeth had relented and invited them, thru her Gram, to the reception, though everyone had a feeling they weren't coming. Along with her parents she had given invitations to Sarah and Steve, who were much more likely to make an apperance.

Elizabeth was broken out of her thoughts by a knock at the door. "Lizabeth?"

Smiling she went to open the door for her ring bearer. "Hi Michael."

The little boy was in his outfit for the wedding. "Mommy said I should show you my suit."

She grinned at him, this kid could look cute in a paper bag. "You look great Michael."

"Good, can I tell my mommy you like it so I can go get in my pajamas?" he asked. Clearly, dressing up was a girl thing in his book.

"Sure Michael, go ahead." The little boy ran out of the room.

Everything was falling into place.

_-- Elizabeth's Studio _

"You look great Jason."

His little sister had been sent by Carly to make sure the tux was perfectly fine, as if Carly hadn't helped him pick it out. What he really figured, however, was that Carly didn't want him alone the entire night and had sent Emily to keep him company. "Thanks."

"You ready for this?" she asked him.

Jason sighed. Was he? But before he could continue that line of thinking Elizabeth's beautiful face filled his mind. Yes, he was ready for this. "Yeah."

"Not nervous?"

"No, we have a guard on everyone. No one is getting kidnapped this time around. And I personally made sure that all of the guests knew what was going to happen to them if them spoke at the objection part." His sister laughed at him, but what she didn't know was that with the exception of Elizabeth's and his own grandmothers, Emily, Carly, Sonny, Michael and Lulu, he _had _talked to the rest of the guests.

He was taking no risks.

Emily sat down on the couch he knew like the back of his hand. "Can I tell you something?"

Jason nodded, sitting down next to her.

"I knew you never loved Courtney." Emily admitted.

Jason was actually somewhat shocked. Hadn't she said that they looked in love when she met Courtney?

Off Jason's look Emily continued. "I didn't want to mess with your life, but I could see it in your eyes. I was actually planning on stopping the wedding at the objection hold you peace part if you didn't do it for yourself. Then Carly went missing and I didn't have to. I could see it when you introduced us, you weren't smiling in your eyes. I mean, to people who didn't know you it would seem like you were in love. And to the people who wanted you and Courtney together, like Carly and Sonny, they didn't want to see it either. I didn't know Courtney before then. I just wanted you happy. And I do know you. So I guess I could see what everyone ignored, or didn't know." She finished, taking a deep breath.

Jason was nearly speechless. "You would have really stopped the wedding?"

Emily nodded. "If I had to." She told him simply.

"Thanks."

Jason leaned forward to hug Emily, something she welcomed happily.

_-- Corinthos Penthouse _

Carly just finished getting Michael out of the suit and into bed. She flopped down on the couch as Sonny came into the room.

"You ready for tomorrow?" Sonny asked, watching his wife carefully, "This is it Carly. Jason is getting married." Everyone had been worried about her reaction from the start. If she was going to have problems, she'd of likely said something by now, but Sonny didn't want to take any chances.

"I'm ready." Carly said with confidence.

"I'm proud of you. And Jason. I wouldn't have ever guessed he and Elizabeth would be doing this." He informed her.

Sonny came to sit next to her. One of his jobs was food. Bobbie would be making half and Sonny the other half. It wasn't fancy food but things the couple liked. When Elizabeth had suggested soup Jason had gone a shade of green then completely white, then put his foot down on the idea. Carly and Sonny had watched in puzzeled amusment.

This was going to be perfect for them if it was the last thing Sonny did.

_-- Graveyard _

Elizabeth had convinced Francis to bring her here. She needed to talk to a few people. First stop was Ric's grave.

She kneeled down to the ground, no longer in her wedding dress. "Hello Ric." She greeted him in a light tone. The police had found him in a car acciden - a speeding police car hit his own. The DA didn't want to make himself look bad with the police connection so he ruled it accidental and didn't even suspend the cop. No one in Port Charles besides the Corinthos's, Jason, herself and the people who worked for Sonny knew the truth. The cop had been on Sonny's payroll. The men had made a large shard of glass take care of the gunshot wound. To everyone it had been a terrible accident.

"Jason and I are getting married." She informed her once husband.

Elizabeth took a deep breath and continued. "He loves me. He won't lie to me either. I just wanted you to know that I'm going to be fine. I know you always loved me, Ric. And part of me loved you. We will always be connected thru our baby."

Elizabeth stopped and opened her hand. Her wedding and engagement rings sitting in the palm of her hand. "I won't be needing these anymore, but I want you to have them."

She set them down and walked away. There was still someone else she had to pay a visit to. She slowly walked between the graves and found the one she was looking for.

_Courtney Matthews. _

Elizabeth once again kneeled down to the hard ground. She didn't quite know what to say to her. There was nothing she could really say by way of being connected, like she could Ric, but there was one thing she could say.

"I will always protect him, I promise."

And with that one sentence she got up and walked back to the car.

_-- The Next Day, The Bridge _

There was a small tent built for the women to finalize their outfits. It had actually been Sonny's idea. They had closed off the road by calling in a favor, so the tent was before the bridge. Carly had taken off a few minutes ago but now Elizabeth was with Emily and her Gram. "How do I look?" She did a twirl around for them both to see the dress in all angles.

Emily smiled. "Beautiful."

Gram was already tearing up and there was still an hour before the wedding. She didn't need to say anything. Elizabeth could see it in her eyes.

_-- The Altar _

Monica stood by Sonny and Jason. She could see that Jason was struggling with his bow tie, but he said nothing for anyone to help him.

"You ready for this, man?" Sonny questioned Jason. He was watching the war between the tie and Jason with a small smile on his face.

"Yeah."

Jason finally dropped his hands in defeat. He looked up at Sonny but then turned his gaze to Monica. "Do you think you, um, could you help me with this?" he said almost shyly, as thought he was worried she would tell him no.

That would never happen. Monica smiled at her youngest son and walked over to him. She moved the bow tie around until it was the way that it needed to be. "There."

Jason fully smiled at her and spoke quietly. "Thanks Mom."

Monica's eyes teared up a bit. She could count on one hand how many times he called her mom since the accident. "Anytime."

Carly came running up to Jason before they could talk more. "Jason, are you ready?"

Jason nodded at Carly. "Are you?"

Carly looked confused before she realized what he meant. "Yeah. I'm ready. I can't believe this. You won't be mine anymore."

Jason smiled at her. "I'll always be your friend."

Carly looked down, "Not the same."

Jason smiled again before pulling her into a hug, "You're right, it's going to be even better."

Then she pulled away and swatted him with her flowers. "Get you ass on to that alter, we have to get you married!"

Monica went to her seat next to Alan after giving Jason a smile. Sonny lead him away to the alter. Carly marched back to the tent to get the wedding started. She was on a mission. "I am getting him married even if I have to drag him to the alter." She muttered under her breath.

Elizabeth turned to see Carly walking in the tent. "Let's go."

The music started and Carly sent Michael out, holding the rings, with Lulu holding her flowers. You could hear the people going "aww" over the two.

Emily came up to Elizabeth and squeezed her hand. "Thank you for loving my brother." She whispered in her hear before Carly practically threw her out of the tent.

Emily walked slowly towards the alter. While she was walking Carly came up to Elizabeth. "Look Muffin, I know you know that I will hurt you if you do anything to Jason. And you know that I can let him go. But what I want you to know is that I count you as a friend. Not just because of Sonny and Jason. I admire what you for what you've been through." Carly stopped and gave Elizabeth a sort of affectionate glare, "If you ever mention this again, I'll deny it."

Elizabeth smiled at her. "Thank you Carly. I feel the same way." The two hugged very briefly before Carly made her way down the aisle.

Lucky came up to her and offered his arm. "You ready?"

Elizabeth felt like that question was being asked a lot but she was ready. This was it. "More so than ever."

Lucky kissed her on the cheek and waited for the music to change. The bridal march came to them and Elizabeth took a deep breath. She slowly started with Lucky out of the tent.

Jason heard the music change and glued his eyes to the exit of the tent. After a second he saw her.

She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

Her eyes locked with his as she moved closer to him. Soon the alter was right in front of her. Lucky flashed a smile and leaned into Jason's direction. "Take care of her."

Jason nodded and Elizabeth went to stand next to the priest.

The music stopped and the man started to speak.

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the joining of two _unique _souls. Jason Morgan and Elizabeth Webber. The two wanted to say their own vows."

Elizabeth looked up at Jason. She had decided to go first. "My whole life I've put on a front for other people. That I was strong, or fearless. That things didn't bother me when they did. I met you during one of the hardest times of my life. You and I have a intresting relationship. You saved me from myself and I saved you in the snow." She and Jason shared their own quiet smile, "I was amazed by you. You weren't like anyone I had met. You did what you wanted. Traditions went out the window when you were around. You're your own person. You don't show how you feel the traditional way, but somehow in a way that's even better. That really became obvious if you look over the presents you've given me. A hunk of red glass from Italy. An industrial door. A baseball bat. But you gave me something else. You showed me myself. And you gave me love. We might have had some problems getting here but now that I have you I am never letting you go. I love you Jason."

Everyone was near tears with her speech, even Jason, but he kept himself nuetral as he spoke up. "Everyone here knows I'm not good with words." Edward snorted here and Jason quickly turned to look at him. "Some more than others." Everyone on the bridge laughed slightly at this, even Edward. "But you all also know that I don't lie. I was lying to myself though. I let myself pretend I didn't need you. That I didn't want to be with you. But I did. I love you more than anything. You understand me when I don't say a word. You accept me. And I can never thank you enough for it. When I woke up I was told that I couldn't love. I would never feel. Robin showed me what love was. She taught me what you need to love someone. I met you and it all became real for me." This would have seemed like the time for him to end it with a declaration of love, but he didn't need to. Elizabeth could read everything she needed in his eyes.

They all turned back to the preist. "Elizabeth, do you take Jason to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love and to cherish, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer? To foresake all others? To have and to hold from this day froward?"

Elizabeth looked at Jason. "Yes, I will."

"And do you Jason, take Elizabeth to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love and to cheris, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer? To foresake all others? To have and to hold from this day forward?"

"I will."

The priest sent a glance at Michael after Jason spoke.

Michael handed Elizabeth Jason's ring at his cue.

"Alright, repeat after me. I Elizabeth,"

Elizabeth smiled at Jason. "I Elizabeth."

"Take you Jason."

Jason grinned at the take part. Just this once he was willing to let the owning another thing go. Besides, he didn't mind having Elizabeth have him.

"Take you Jason." She repeated.

"To be my husband."

"To be my husband." Her voice was starting to waver.

"And with this ring, I thee wed."

A tear fell down her face as she spoke the last part of her vows. "And with this ring, I thee wed."

She slipped the ring on his finger.

The priest turned to Jason, but then he paused, waiting for Michael to hand Jason Elizabeth's ring. When the little boy realized that he was forgetting his cue he giggled a bit and whispered "Oops." Then handed Jason the ring. Everyone laughed a bit, breaking the emotional mood for just a second.

"And Jason, repeat after me. I Jason."

"I Jason."

"Take you Elizabeth."

"Take you Elizabeth." At this part Jason, being the final hold out, felt a small tear run down his cheek.

"To be my wife."

Jason grinned again, "To be my wife."

"And with this ring, I thee wed."

Jason slipped on her ring as he spoke the vow. "And with this ring, I thee wed."

The priest took over yet again. "If their are any objections to this union then speak now or forever hold your peace."

Jason and Elizabeth quickly scanned around the bridge. No one spoke after a second and the priest continued. "Then, with the power invested in me, I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Jason was smiling as he leaned in and kissed Elizabeth. The kiss went on even through the priest clearing this throat. Finally Michael could take no more and spoke up. "Ewww, Uncle Jason, Aunt Lizabeth, stop being gross!"

The married couple broke apart as the whole bridge broke out in laughter. Then the two walked down the aisle together.

Francis was holding Jason's bike and the two got on. Elizabeth wrapped her arms around his waist.

Jason turned on the bike and speed away to the penthouse to change. After that they were heading to Kelly's.

But right now he had a different destination in mind. Since he had Elizabeth in his life he no longer lived in nowhere. But for now, they were going to visit it one last time.

After this ride they would be in forever.

**THE END **

* * *

_Thank you to all who have reviewed this story. You won't ever know how much it means to me. Well, this is it. The story is over. You can all go now. But, before you do, for old times sake, please reivew. _

_Really, is this fic completely without my plea for reviews? You all have to this time. Even you lurkers (for lack of a better word, I'm stealing Shamira's. Hehe). But we all know the fic can't be over with out this one last thing... _

And they both lived happily ever after. In wedded, occasionally mob interrupted, bliss.


End file.
